Blood and Lust
by badwolf2991
Summary: What if Spike made an appearance in "Prophecy Girl" (Season 1 Episode 12) and found Buffy before Angel and Xander? Universe Alteration (UA) after Master's death.
1. Death of the Slayer

Cold.

That was all she could feel. The stinging from the Master's bite numb from the chilling cold of the small pool of water. Everything sounded strange, muffled through the water. She knew she needed to get up, find the Master and kill him, yet her muscles failed to respond to her commands, the blood loss causing a fatigue she couldn't shake.

_I'm gonna die by drowning because I was too weak. Some Slayer I am._ Her vision was slowly fading to black, eyelids beginning to feel heavy.

"Now what do we have here. Looks like someone didn't finish his snack. Don't mind if I do." He wrapped his hand around the slim yet muscular arm. He pulled her close, growling at the bite mark adorning the gorgeous blonde's neck. He could hear the weakening heartbeat, and knew if he didn't move soon he would miss his chance. With some precision he placed his fangs right over the Master's. The first taste of her blood was exquisite; he blinked in surprise. He had never tasted something so delectable in his unlife. It wasn't until the tingle of power radiated up his spine that he understood: she was the Slayer! And he'd be the one to kill her! His third Slayer! How did he get so lucky! He continued to drink her life's essence when he felt her heart weaken even more. Then, he heard it; just the slightest sound. At first he thought he imagined it, but then he heard it again.

"I didn't want to die." Just a faint whisper coming from the mostly unconscious Slayer. He slipped his fangs from her neck as he felt her heart stop. He had planned on just leaving her there, but something in him caused his right hand to drift towards his throat and cut right along his jugular. He then brought her lips to his bleeding neck.

"It's okay, pet. Drink. Spike's gonna take good care of ya." Spike wasn't sure why he said it, she probably couldn't hear him anyway. But he could tell her mouth had filled with blood, his blood, and some residual life must have been in the tiny blonde; she swallowed.

"That's a good Slayer. There you go, pet." He could feel her drink further, knowing she would only stop when she had enough. She hungrily drank from him, her hand drifted and snaked around his head, pulling him closer. Minutes later, he felt her relax, and her hand fell away. She didn't however, slump like he assumed she would, like most do. Instead, she nuzzled closer to his neck, seeking something his cold body couldn't provide. He carefully stood, making sure his grip on the blonde prevented her from crumpling once more into the small pool. Picking her up with a gentleness that most would have laughed at, he carried her out of the little cave, and proceeded to walk through the tunnels towards his crypt.

* * *

Minutes later, Xander and Angel rushed into the room that Spike had vacated carrying the dead Slayer. Finding the room empty, they knew something bad had happened. The Master was free.

* * *

**A/N: While rewatching _Buffy_, this idea crossed my mind and I decided to run with it. I will be altering some of the details of "Prophecy Girl" to make my story make sense, although most of what happens after the Master dies will be a complete Universe Alteration (UA). Not gonna make any promises with length. Although if there is anything you readers would like to see, drop me a comment and I'll try to work it in. **


	2. The Calm Before the Storm

Spike walked through the tunnels, carrying the unconscious Slayer in his arms.

"Don't know why I did that, pet. Why couldn't I just kill you and be done with it." He muttered more to himself than the blonde in his arms. He walked carefully down the tunnel, making sure he didn't cause Buffy's body to bump into anything. "Don't want you to be made at me for more than just turning ya, luv." He glanced down at her paling face. "Like ya need a reason to pummel me. Do it just 'cuz ya like it. Bloody Slayer." He mumbled, not noticing her head turning slightly towards his chest. He continued mumbling, half to himself, half to the stagnant Slayer, as he made his way to the crypt. His crypt. Soon to be their crypt. And if that tingle down his spine meant anything, he needed to book it to prevent from bursting into ash; the sun was going to rise soon. He picked up his pace, slipping through the tunnels like a thief in the night.

* * *

The Master was angry. He was stuck in the basement of this wretched school. How was it that the stupid sun managed to rise way before his plan could completely unfold? Grumbling quietly to himself, he folded himself into a tiny ball to avoid both the sunlight and from being seen.

_Let's look on the bright side. This way I can fully enjoy my reign of torment against humanity. Ooh, the tingles that image provides._ He thought to himself, chuckling slightly. _Tonight is going to be fun_.

* * *

"Giles, we have a problem." Xander burst into the library, Angel following closely, slightly steaming.

"We do?" Giles looked around for his blonde Slayer. "Where's Buffy?"

"That's the problem. I managed to track her scent to a small cavern-like room in the tunnels, but the room was empty when we got there." Angel explained, avoiding the scattered beams of sunlight, going to sit down. "Some of her blood has been spilt, I could smell it. However, I could also detect the Master's scent and one other person."

"Did you recognize this other person?" Giles said, removing his glasses to clean them.

"Yes, but I can't identify exactly who it is." Angel huffed, slouching down in the chair.

"You don't think-" Willow started, but stopped. Clearing her throat, she tried again. "You don't think Buffy's... that Buffy is..."

"Dead?" Angel provided. He shook his head. "I have no idea. The level of permeation of her blood was too low for her to have died, however that simply means that only a small amount of her blood actually hit the air." Angel looked down before continuing. "The Master could have taken only a tiny amount, or he could have nearly drained her, leaving just enough to let her bloodscent spread throughout the room. But seeing as we didn't find her body, I can't be sure."

"Oh." She glanced at her hands, which were knotted in her lap.

"Well, sun's out. Master can't do too much harm, right?" Xander asked.

"That is correct. Hopefully Buffy will appear before night falls." Giles said, rubbing his forehead with his thumb and forefinger. "Otherwise, we're in for the fight of our lives."

* * *

Spike made it through the doors of the crypt just barely missing the first rays of the morning sun. With an unneeded sigh of relief, he leaned against the crypt door, still holding the blonde in his arms.

"Let's get ya somewhere ya won't be disturbed. Not that they would actually disturb ya. Out like a light, ya are, kitten." He murmured, heading to the stairs. He didn't bother trying to climb down the stairs with an unconscious Slayer. He simply jumped, bending his knees to cushion the landing, trying to jostle her as little as possible. "Yeah. 'Cause you'd feel that in your almost undead state. Don't even know why I brought ya down here. Still can't figure out why I didn't just bleeding kill ya." He laid her down on the bed, not bothering with putting her under the sheet; she neither needed the warmth nor did he feel like trying to find new satin sheets. He had seen many new vamps claw at anything that constricted them in any way. It would be a shame to see the pretty white dress rip to shreds, but he could always find another and steal it. He brushed a strand of her blonde hair out of her face, admiring the Californian tan that was slowly fading. She'd be as pale as him when she woke. _I'll miss that tan, Slayer. _He turned to retreat to the large chair sitting opposite the bed when he felt a strong grip on his wrist. Shocked, he turned to see the Slayer's small hand possessively holding his wrist. Never had he heard of anyone managing to retain some muscle function between death and rising. Even with the one Slayer who had previously risen from the dead, she had been dead as a doornail until the moon rose and she rose with it. He tried to jerk his wrist from her grip, but even supposedly dead Buffy's grip was stronger. With a sigh, Spike gave up trying to reclaim his wrist, and simply laid down next to her. He laid on his side, looking at her.

_Might as well get some rest myself. Don't want the Slayer to catch me too off guard. Something tells me this one is gonna be a hellion. _And with that thought, Spike closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep, Buffy's hand still gripping his wrist.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed! Big motivation on my part. I have a general idea of how the story is going to go, but no definitive plot/story line to follow. So if there is anything you'd like to see, drop me a line and I'll try to work it in. Also, I'll apologize now if anyone seems too out of character.**

**Should also mention that I own nothing. Except a (sometimes) overactive imagination. **


	3. With the Moon She Rises

"Giles, I'm worried about Buffy." Willow stated, looking through old and worn books. Giles looked up from his book, and saw Willow's hazel eyes water. She had been worrying her lip as well; he could see a tiny drop of crimson.

"I'm worried too, however we need to keep looking. If Buffy doesn't-"

"Don't say that!"

"If Buffy doesn't show, we need to be prepared." Giles removed his glasses before placing his face in his hands. "I don't like saying it as much as you don't like hearing it." Willow continued to worry her lip between her teeth as she continued reading, looking for a weakness that might make the fight against the Master easier. So far the only weakness they could find were the standard vampire weaknesses: sunlight, wooden stake to the heart, decapitation. Although Willow did run across a passage saying that if surrounded by enough Holy Water, or if enough Holy Water had been ingested, the vampire would dust. "That would only work if we managed to completely catch him off guard; I don't think we'll be that lucky." Giles had said when she told him. Willow jumped when the library doors opened, slamming against the door jams.

"Have you found anything? Has Buffy shown up? Is there any pizza rolls?" Xander quick-fired.

"No, no, and why would there be pizza rolls in the library?" Giles responded, not even bothering to look up from the book he was perusing.

"Uh...never mind. Have you found anything about how we might be able to off the Master?"

"Other than the standard dusting methods work, only it's a tad bit harder. And there is this rumor, that if you surround a vampire with enough-"

"Willow."

"Never mind." Willow returned to the book she was looking at. "Is Angel with you?"

"He was right behind me. I'm sure he's around here somewhere, maybe munching on some little brunette's neck."

"Xander!" Willow shrilled.

"What?"

"As much as I don't like it, right now, Angel is our best shot at killing the Master. As long as Buffy is missing, Angel is our only hope." Giles explained, slightly exasperated. Angel picked that moment to walk through the doors, a scowl in place.

"I looked through some old texts that I have at the mansion. I couldn't find any definitive methods for offing the Master, however I remember once, a year or two after I was turned, that he got upset when Darla undermined his plan. He has major control issues, at least he did. Maybe if we catch him off guard, take away that control... why are you staring at me like that?" Both Giles and Willow had a look of shock, while Xander simply stood there like the tree.

"When did you go to the mansion? And how did you get there without going poof?" Willow asked, eyes looking like they were going to pop out of her head.

"About an hour ago, and there is a system of tunnels running underneath the school, they lead to the main sewer system, which then branches off to various storm drains throughout Sunnydale. One of which is right near the mansion. It's not as complex as say the sewer system found in LA, but it means I can get pretty much anywhere I need to go without spending too long in the sun."

"Oh."

"Now as I was saying, the Master loves control. If we somehow make him feel like he's loosing it, maybe it will distract him long enough for someone to do some damage. And if I heard correctly, Buffy isn't back, which means you think I may have the best shot." He looked at Giles, who merely nodded.

"Ok, so here's the plan."

* * *

Spike woke slowly, about an hour before sunset. Sometime during the day, Buffy had turned her head, like she was watching Spike sleep. Her hand still gripped his wrist, although during the day it had slackened. Spike gazed at the tiny blonde laying on his bed. In her current state of undead sleep, she looked angelic; her golden hair creating a halo against the dark colored pillow. He rose up on one elbow and looked down at her. The shifting of the bed caused Buffy to tighten her grip, like she was afraid he would leave.

"Not going anywhere, pet." He murmured to the still dead blonde. Spike raised an eyebrow when her grip then slackened once again. "Can you hear me, luv?" He had never heard of an undead responding to any stimulation before they rose for the first time. Nor had any of the records regarding the only Slayer known to have turned to react any differently from just a normal person. He was going to have to do some research. _Just what I wanted. Homework, in addition to a childe. _He sat up fully, making sure he didn't move the wrist that was in the Slayer's grip. He pulled her closer, pillowing her head on his lap. With his free hand he stroked the sleeping blonde's cheek. She reacted like he expected her to: she nuzzled his hand, like a kitten enjoying the attention of its owner.

"Have to be unique, don't ya? Got to keep me on my toes. You're going to be a challenge, ain't ya? Good thing I like a challenge." He continued stroking her cheek, a lack of a heartbeat preventing him from knowing she was waking. His demon purred, content at being so close to this strange creature. Spike leaned his head back against the stone wall of the crypt, his hand slowing but not stopping. He closed his eyes, missing the shifting of her still closed eyes. He did notice, however, the release of his wrist. He opened his eyes to see the tiny Slayer's green eyes staring up at him, and a sense of calm he had never seen from a just awoken vampire.

"You're awake." It was the only thing his brain could comprehend at the moment. She merely hummed, not quite a purr, in response while closing her eyes and nuzzling against his now still hand. _Just like a kitten._

_"_Where am I?" Her question snapped Spike out of his daze.

"You're in my crypt. I brought you here. You're safe." He resumed his stroking, this time stroking her hair.

"What happened?"

"I found ya in a cavern, face down in a small pool. I think ya inhaled some water, you were nearly dead when I got there."

"You...you...you turned me?" Her eyebrows furled, confusion evident. Spike mumbled something, her ears not yet sensitive enough to pick out the words. Her piercing green eyes opened and stared right into his blue ones. "What?"

"You," he sighed. "You kind of asked." He saw the bewilderment flash through her eyes. "You said you didn't want to die. So I fed you some blood. I mean, yeah, I did technically kill you, but you're still around." His English accent seeming more pronounced.

"I didn't want to die." Buffy lowered her eyes.

"Ya kind of already said that, luv."

"Buffy." she whispered, turning her head towards his stomach, nuzzling her nose against the fabric of his shirt.

"What's "buffy"?"

"'S my name." her words muffled by his shirt. "The Master!" She jackknifed up. "Where is he?"

"He was gone when I got there." He watched Buffy jump off his bed, with a grace reminiscent of a tigress.

"I have to find him, I have to stop him before he hurts anyone-"

"Buffy, luv, calm down, you've still got an half hour before the sun sets. Once it does, we can go look for him. Sit down before you-" he saw the exact moment her legs wobbled. He shot off the bed, only just catching her before she crumpled to the floor. "-faint. Easy. No blood is circulating, takes a moment to get use to it." He pulled her up so she was standing upright, albeit leaning most of her weight against him. He held her there for a moment, letting her get use to the feeling before pushing her slightly away so that she was baring most of her weight. When he was sure she was stable and wouldn't fall, he pulled his arms from around her waist and put them on her shoulders. "As soon as the sun sets, we can go find the Master, and you can do whatever you wish. Sound alright, pet?" Since when did he have a nurturing side? _What the bloody hell is happening to me? Have I gone soft?__ Next thing you know I'll be brooding like a certain-_

"Ok." It was quiet, but loud enough to pull him from his internal monologue. "Thank you. What should I call you?"

"Name's Spike."

"Spike?"

"Eh, it's a story I'll tell you sometime. Name's really William. But that is a ponce's name. Got nicknamed William the Bloody after turning. Bit winded for my tastes. Prefer Spike." He shrugged. Which looked funny seeing as his hands were still resting on her shoulders, and although he was taller, it was only a few inches.

"But you're my, Sire? Is that right?"

"Seeing as it was my blood that turned you, yes. I'm indeed your Sire. Just like you're my Childe. Although I will never require you to call me that. Or anything really other than Spike." She looked into his blue eyes, mesmerized by the intensity of the blue. It almost made her want to write poetry. _Almost._

"Do you know where to find him? The Master I mean."

"Yes, pet, I think I know exactly where to find him."

* * *

**A/N: GAHHHHHHHH! Why are Buffy/Spike scenes easier! Anyway, thanks for those who reviewed, and favorited and followed. Good to know someone (or multiple someones) like my work. I realized as I was writing the Spuffy scene that I kinda forgot about Drusilla, so if I can figure out a way to include her, I will. Sorry if the last bit of the Spuffy scene seems drawn out, wanted to set it up just right for the next chapter. **


	4. Blood of Thy Enemies

"So why do you think that the Master will be here?" Xander stated as they climbed the stairs. They had just finished looking around the basement of the school after searching the school grounds for a sign of the Master.

"Giles believes that he would be drawn to the power of the Hellmouth." Willow responded, clinging to Xander's arm. "He also thinks that's why he's here in Sunnydale." Willow jumped when the air-conditioning kicked on.

"Of course! They turn on the air-conditioning when no one is here! Thanks Snyder."

"Xander! Pay attention!" Xander sighed.

"Why did we have to search the basement? Everyone knows that's where the funny guy goes and ends up dead. It's in every horror movie based in a school. Why couldn't they-" Xander let out a high-pitched shrill.

"Did you find anything?" Giles asked, appearing from around the corner. "Really Willow. Was that necessary." Willow let out a giggle and looked at Xander.

"That wasn't me Giles. And no, we found nothing that would indicate the Master was anywhere near the school." She let go of Xander's arm now that they were out of the dark stairway. "Are you sure that this is where he'll be?"

"97% sure." He started walking to the library.

"Oh, okay." She followed Giles wrapping her arms around herself. "Buffy." She whispered. "I hope you show up soon. I don't know if we can do this without you."

* * *

The sun had set, and Spike felt a normal walk to the school would help Buffy stay calm, although keeping the newly risen Slayer calm didn't appear to be a problem. She casually strolled along side him, every so often taking an unneeded breathe and describing to Spike what she could smell. Each time she said something, he could tell that the vampire's enhanced senses were kicking in. He was surprised that she was reacting so well to the changing senses. Many new vamps felt overwhelmed by the heightened senses, hearing in particular. The constant beating of hearts driving them crazy until they learned how to properly ignore the sound. He was also surprised that she didn't seem to be plagued by the hunger for blood. Other than the feline grace she was now flaunting, she didn't appear to be experiencing any of the new vampire drawbacks.

Spike was so lost in his thoughts that he jumped slightly when he felt her small hand clasp his. Shocked, he looked down at their hands, seeing their fingers intertwined like they were made for each other. He couldn't help but smile at the thought that she wasn't mad that the had turned her. His smile vanished, however, as they walked closer to the school.

* * *

"And have you even seen a high school horror film? Like ever? Second place you never want to go? The roof. You can guarantee someone's gonna end up being thrown-"

"Xander." Giles voiced, laced with annoyance.

"Shutting up now." Xander sheepishly smiled at Willow. They continued climbing up the stairs, each holding various sized stakes and vials of Holy Water hidden in their pockets. Giles was also carrying a crossbow and a quiver full of Holy Water soaked arrows. While it wasn't much, hopefully they would be able to provide enough of a distraction for Angel to get close enough to do some damage.

"Angel?" Giles voiced.

"Yeah?" he answered from behind Willow.

"Are you sure you can take him?"

"He's my Grandsire. He's got decades on me. But I'm the best shot you have right now. Why?"

"He's here."

* * *

Willow, Xander and Giles stood, panting by the door they came through. Each were down to two stakes, and Willow had one vial of Holy Water left, although they silently vowed not to use it unless absolutely necessary; the last one they threw had been knocked towards Angel by the Master, momentarily stopping him allowing the Master to get a few good hits in. Despite the fact that Angel didn't need to breathe, he was panting as well. While the Master seemed to be having a ball.

"You dare think you can best me, boy?" the Master's eerily calm voice echoed. "You've got some nerve, haven't you? Got a death wish?" Angel swung at him, aiming for his head. The Master simply ducked, landing a well-placed jab of his own against Angel's already bruised ribs. "And a soul, which would make your death all the more sweet." With his vampire speed, the Master kicked one of the stakes that was lying on the ground and chucked it at Angel, dead center over the heart. Willow gasped as Angel barely managed to catch the stake, grunting as the wood bit shallowly into his chest. "Then I'll start with Red. Oooh, I bet she tastes as sweet as honey. Then I'll go for the boy. Or maybe I go for the boy and wash his blood down with the girls. And I'll have the old man chained, watching helplessly as I murder them. Then I think I'll find all the Potential pains-in-asses. Drink them dry." Angel lunged, aiming a kick towards the Master's abdomen. The Master caught his foot, and twisted, sending Angel flying against the low wall that enclosed the roof. "Then go for the rest of humanity. Waiting until the very end, to drain all the Watchers dry." Angel groaned and struggled to stand, his body too battered to continue despite the accelerated vampire healing. His eyes feeling heavy for the first time since he turned. Angel feared he was loosing consciousness; too many injuries and lack of human blood in his system causing a fatigue like no other. "You should have tasted that little Blonde thing. Oh man, just the tiniest sip and the power," he shuddered in pleasure. "Too bad I left her there to drown. I should have drained her. Such a shame to let something so, _delectable _go to waste."

"You know, most villains always fail for this reason. They get so close to their dreams, and then they talk." Everyone's heads turned towards the voice.

"Buffy!" Willow was the first to recover her voice. Angel looked up and growled at the man standing slightly behind her.

"You want a fight? You've got one." Buffy flipped herself off the ledge she had been standing on, landing with a grace that Giles had never seen. As soon as she landed, she lunged for the Master, with a speed that the Master had a hard time tracking. She landed a well-placed and powerful kick to his abdomen, sending the Master flying. With a tilt of her head, a sly smile crossed her face. "What's wrong? Didn't expect that?" Spike merely purred as he watched his demonic angel in action. _Man would I love to fight with her_. He watched as Buffy walked calmly over to the still hunched over Master, picking him up like he was a rag doll, and tossing him against the low ledge. "That's for biting me." She kicked him, hitting just right, resulting in a sickening crunch. "That was for trying to drown me." Spike could tell the exact moment her demon took over. His vampire hearing picking up on the sound of her fangs descending. Buffy kicked again, this time aiming for the back. Another sickening crunch could be heard; the Master shrieked in pain, his back most likely broken. "That was for _drowning me_." She grabbed him by the collar of his cloak. "And this. This is for threatening my friends." She bit down, hard against the pale neck. On the cusp of her hearing, she heard three sharp intakes of breathe, as well as what could only be described as a pained wail. With great force, Buffy pulled at the Master's vein, drinking the nectar found there. It felt like forever, the power swirling through her veins as she drained him dry, like he had just moments ago threatened. Each pull was like ecstasy. Finally she released her fangs from the unmoving Master, and let go, letting him crumple to the ground. Her fangs dripped blood, a look of pure euphoria in her half lidded eyes. "And this," she picked up a fallen stake. "Was for thinking you could win." Will a chilling calm, Buffy kneeled over the Master's inanimate body and plunged the stake into his heart. Three sighs could be heard as the Master's body dusted, leaving behind a skeleton. Buffy turned her head towards Spike, her now yellow eyes glowing in the dark. His eyes widened when he noticed that despite her still present fangs and the clearly demonic eyes, her face looked remarkably like her human façade. Shaking his head slightly, he snapped out of his momentary daze and walked over to her, reaching into his pockets to retrieve the small canister of gasoline and a matchbook. Once he reached his Childe, he handed over the items and stood back; no use getting caught on fire himself. He watch with pride as his Childe doused the bones in the gasoline and lit one match, watching the flame dance before letting it fall, catching the bones on fire.

"Buffy-" the soft voice belonging to the still crumpled vampire spiked her attention. Turning her head towards her Great-Grandsire, she merely looked at him, a calm serenity on her face that was chilling. "What happened?" He barely managed to choke out, the yellow eyes and fangs already telling him what he needed to know.

"I drowned. But Spike found me." She sounded like a child merely stating the facts. She turned to look at Spike, and Angel cringed when he was the love that shone from her eyes. With a smile creeping over her face, she lifted her hand to caress his cheek. "And he saved me. Saved me in the most wonderful of ways." Giles moved to step closer, stake in hand. However, Buffy let out what could only be described as a warning growl, stopping him in his tracks. "No one hurts my mate. No. One."

Everyone froze.

* * *

**A/N: Well, now the Scoobies know. But how are they going to react? *Steeples hands together like an evil genius who's plan is almost in motion***

**This chapter wouldn't let me sleep until I finished it. So voilà. **


	5. Recovering

The first person to move was Spike; he wrapped his arms possessively around Buffy's waist. She responded by wrapping hers around his neck, drawing him closer, their faces nearly touching. Angel let out a disgusted grunt as he stood, although if it was from watching the love of his life hanging off the person he despised or if it was from the pain of his injuries they couldn't tell. Giles cleared his throat, causing Buffy to look over her shoulder to look at her Watcher, reluctant to let go of Spike.

"I'm sorry. I must have misheard you. It sounded like you called Spike your 'mate'." The look on Buffy's face morphed, into what Giles could only call smugness.

"I did." She nearly purred in pride. "And he's all mine. I will not share him with anyone. Not even Drusilla." She aimed the last bit towards her Sire.

"Who's Drusilla?" Willow asked, still trying to process everything.

"Drusilla is my Childe," Angel supplied when Spike seemed to engrossed in looking into Buffy's eyes. "And Spike's Sire. Last I heard, Spike and Dru were in Prague together. I'm a little surprised she's not here fawning over Spike now." He felt rather than heard the angry growl Buffy let out at the mention of her GrandSire. Waves of possessiveness radiated so strong off the tiny blonde, causing Angel to involuntarily take a step back.

"Dru left me in Prague, saying that she'd come to find Daddy." His disgust with Angel evident as he spoke. "Said something about no one treats her quite like Daddy does. Of course no one can drive a bint crazy like Angelus." The barb hit just where he wanted; Angel flinched and a look of guilt appeared on his face.

"So, why would Spike be a bad Sire? He seems like the lesser of two evils here." Xander mumbled to Willow, forgetting about the vampires heightened senses.

"Never heard of William the Bloody, have you?" Angel seethed. "Like to torture people with railroad spikes. It's how he got his nickname. Liked to nail their hands to walls, effectively immobilizing them while he then used another spike to cut tiny scratches, just enough for it to hurt but not enough to immediately kill them." Willow let out a gasp, covering her mouth in shock. "Then, just when his victims thought he was done, he'd drive a spike through their hearts, much like Slayers staking vampires. That's how officials would find his victims, pinned to walls with spikes and another sticking out of their heart. Earned him the name William the Bloody from those who knew it was him. For several decades officials couldn't find a trace of who did it; the only witnesses were other vampires, and they weren't going to talk."

"Like you were any better." Buffy's voice knocked him out of fog of anger. Both Giles and Angel looked at her in surprise.

"Just what have you told her?" Angel asked, certain that he didn't really want to know the answer.

"I haven't told her anything, Captain Forehead."

"He didn't need to tell me." Buffy interrupted, drawing everyone's eyes to her. "Drusilla. Pretty, young thing who was gifted with the Sight. Pure. Sweet. Chaste. Isn't that what Darla said?" Buffy stared straight into Angel's eyes, not bothering to look at anyone else, not even when Xander murmured 'Who's Darla?'. She dropped her arms from Spike's neck, stepping away causing him to release his arms from her waist. "So what did you do? You preyed on a young girl who was already frightened of her gift, which her mother had convinced her was a curse. Your first attack on her sanity was to call her 'Spawn of Satan'. You manipulated her emotions, causing her to be paranoid. Over the next few weeks, you preyed on her sense of insecurity. Slowly breaking her to the point where she would have done anything for you. And what did you do?" Buffy sauntered towards Angel, like a cat towards its prey. "Right in front of her, you murdered her family. Very bloodily from what I can tell. And while she laid sobbing on the floor, the final act of breaking her, you told Darla that you wanted to Sire her. Darla, well let's just say that she didn't want a 'crazy' following you two around, I personally think she didn't want to share you with Drusilla." She hissed the last name, as she leaned really close to Angel. "And the worst part. The part that really broke the Doll? You and Darla having-"

"Buffy, that's enough." Giles stopped her before it got too far. Buffy merely smirked at Angel, knowing that if Giles hadn't interrupted her, Angel would have lashed out and she would have easily put him in his place. Folding her arms over her chest, she turned and walked back towards Spike. Once she reached him, she turned to face the Scoobies and felt Spike wrap his arms around her waist once more.

"How?" Angel's voice quiet in surprise. "If Spike didn't tell you, how did you know?"

"What he knows, I know." She didn't provide any further explanation, she just leaned against Spike, enjoying the feel of his chest at her back.

"What do ya mean by that, pet?"

"_I can read your mind. And what a strange mind it is. _You thought about how your past has nothing on Angelus' past, and well, what you know, I know."

"You had sex with her!" Angel shouted once he found his tongue.

"Now I did no such thing! Not that I don't want to, it's just that shagging the unconscious was your thing if I remember correctly."

"I'm afraid I'm a little lost." Xander raised his hand like he was asking a question in class.

"A Mating claim, or Mating bond, is formed with the exchange of blood during sex, when both parties "claim" the other." Giles stated, removing his glasses to clean them.

"Well color me surprised. Captain Slowpoke actually knows some truth about vampires." Spike's comment earned him a gentle poke from Buffy.

"There are three types of bonds. First is a minion claim. Easily the weakest, it just asserts dominance over another, and can easily be broken by another dominance claim. A Sire's bond, or simply Sire bond, is formed between a Sire and his Childe. This one is slightly stronger; it allows a vague sense of knowing about your Childe, for instance, I can tell when Dru is hurt, much like Darla can with me. I never thought to ask Dru if she could tell when Spike was hurt, mainly because it wasn't a priority. However, if someone of a higher rank were to step in and assert a dominance claim, say like the Master tries to break the Sire bond between Darla and myself, he would be able to and it would be harder for Darla to then reclaim me. Following me?" Xander merely nodded, his mouth hanging open. Willow pushed his jaw up, closing his mouth and nodded. "The Mating bond is the strongest. It only fades when the Mate dies. But the majority of the time, the death of one causes the death of the other. Like Giles said, it is often formed when there is an exchange of blood and both parties claim each other. A true Mating bond will be performed during sex, often because that is when the two beings are most exposed to the other. If a true Mating bond is formed, sometimes they can communicate via telepathy."

"So, correct me if I'm wrong... and I often am, but Buffy and Spike claimed each other at some point, thus creating a Mating bond, which can only be broken by death, although in all likelihood they would follow each other into death. Am I missing anything?" Xander asked, still wrapping his brain around the fact that Buffy was a vampire.

"Yes. I did not initiate the Mating bond, I only sired her. Also, despite her supposed dead status, she had some reflexes still." Spike peeked down to see if this was information that she knew. She merely stood motionless in Spike's arms, head resting against his shoulder as she watched her friends react.

"What do you mean by 'reflexes'?" Giles asked, always the librarian.

"After she let go of my throat, instead of collapsing, she nuzzled my neck. I mean, she was limp as a sack of potatoes, but somehow managed to nuzzle. And then again when I was carrying her to my crypt, I was kind of rambling, and I noticed that she at one point had turned her head towards me. Then after I set her on my bed so she wouldn't be disturbed, as I went to walk away she grabbed my wrist, and I couldn't break her hold." Angel laughed, but was stopped by the glare he received from Buffy.

"_Why are you telling him this?" _

_"Because he's our best bet to understanding everything you're capable of, luv."_

"I've never heard of that before. Have you?" His question was directed at Angel, who merely shook his head. "I can see if I can dig up anything from the Watcher's Records, see if maybe they know anything. Unfortunately there is no previous case-"

"Yuki Makimura." Angel and Spike both said, near unison.

"Pardon?"

"First Slayer to ever have turned, and was the only one until Buffy." Angel explained.

"I assume most of the records regarding her have been 'wiped' from the Watcher's Council, but I bet you that there are still records floating around, behind dozens of locks and supernatural prevention spells. Or I could just give you my copy of her tales." Spike responded calmly.

"Why would you have a copy?" Willow asked, confused.

"The Master turned her. Before someone dusted her, he had me write down her story, both Slayer and Vampire sides. The Master was able to tell me the few facts that she couldn't. Said something like 'one of a kind' or something like that. Got pretty much her whole life story somewhere."

"That would be helpful, yes." Giles said, rubbing his forehead. "I suppose everyone should head home, and we can start researching all this tomorrow. Night." He added when he received growls from all three vampires. "We can begin researching tomorrow night."

"Then come on, pet. Get some food and rest." Angel snarled at that, however seemed to cower when Buffy snarled in response.

"I'm going with Spike. And if you really want to test me, you saw how easily I took down the Master, who was giving you a run for your money. Are you really sure you want to go up against me?" Angel backed up even further, almost abreast with Xander and Willow. "Let's go, Spike. He's testing my nerves." And with that, both Sire and Childe ran to the edge of the roof, jumped down, and ran into the night.

* * *

**A/N: WOO. That scene was intense. And long. **

**In case you didn't catch it, italicized words in quotations is the mental link that allows them to communicate, whereas normal italicized words (not in quotations) is normal thoughts from various characters.**

**While trying to see if there were actual bonds in the Buffyverse, I ran across Yuki Makimura. So, I decided to include her. Also while searching how Drusilla was turned ('cause I couldn't remember) I read that Darla and Angelus had sex on top of her (that seems awkward and uncomfortable) before Angelus turned her. (All of this info could be found at buffy. wikia. org if you don't believe me). **


	6. Much to Learn

Buffy and Spike slowed down once they hit the cemetery, certain no one had followed them. Spike pulled Buffy closer, nearly slamming their lips together. Buffy responded in kind: kissing with just as much passion, her eagerness causing Spike to take multiple steps back until they were leaning against a nearby tree. His hands roamed her body, skimming over her narrowed waist, down the flair of her hips, finding a resting place just under her bum. Her hands wandered as well, caressing his sculpted chest, only to climb back up to run over his muscular shoulders and slide down his arms. Spike squeezed her bum when Buffy's tongue slid across his lips, seeking entrance. He moaned as he opened his lips slightly, just enough for Buffy's tongue to slip in and meet his own. He felt Buffy pull away, and opened his eyes- when had he closed them?- to see her chest heaving like she was starved for oxygen, only he couldn't hear any panting. He raised his eyebrow in question.

"I just feel like I should be breathing." She settled her hands over his chest. "I know vampires don't breathe, but I still feel like I should."

"It's a reflex, pet, one that you've used for so long now. For sometime that reflex is still there. Like if you run for a long time, despite not needing the air, your reflex to breathe deeply kicks in. Same for if someone were to hold your head underwater. You'll still thrash around trying to get whoever is holding you underwater to release you. And when they do bring your head back up, you'll gasp and try to let as much air into your lungs as possible. No one knows why some vampires retain this reflex, only to lose it later. Some don't have the reflex and some keep it till they dust."

"There is so much I need to learn." Buffy looked at her hands and saw how pale they looked against his black shirt. "I feel so different, yet I feel completely the same."

"What do you mean, kitten?" He pulled his arms up so that they wrapped around her waist.

"It's like..." she struggled to come up with a good comparison. "It's like learning to speak a new language. You already know how to talk, but suddenly you have to follow new rules. Like 'g' is now pronounced 'j' and 'i' is pronounced 'e' while 'e' is pronounced like 'air'. The basics are the same, but there are slight differences." She pulled her hands away from his chest to cover her face. "Uh. That's a terrible example. My brain feels like a hurricane right now." He smirked at that while she took an unneeded deep breath. "Everything is all jumbled. It's really confusing." He pulled her closer, her head going to his chest. He merely held her there, letting her calm down.

"I'm gonna be there every step of the way. We'll figure this out. Even if it takes us forever. I promise." He felt her body relax against his. "Are you hungry, pet?" He asked, realizing she hadn't yet had the chance to feed.

"Now that you mention it, I've been craving some Sweet and Sour chicken." she looked up in confusion when Spike let out a laugh. "Why is that funny? I was being serious."

"Most new vampires have an insatiable appetite for blood. Most end up nearly killing people it's so strong. And here you are, craving Sweet and Sour chicken. Just one more thing to research." He sighed. "I guess we can swing by somewhere and pick you up some Sweet and Sour. Do you have any craving for blood? Like, even the smallest desire?" Still wrapped tightly in his arms, she mumbled something too low for him to hear. "What was that. luv?"

"I said I'd like some of yours." she admitted shyly.

"Why's that?" he used his strength to push her away so he could see her face.

"Nothing else smells good." She was looking at her feet, like she was embarrassed.

"Hey, there's nothing to be ashamed of." He used his hand to lift her chin so he could look her in the eye. "Now, what do you mean by that?"

"When we were on the roof, I could smell their blood."

"You mean the Scoobies?"

"Yeah. But I could also smell others, to a lesser degree. I think they lived near the school. Now when I woke up, the crypt smelt like you; like marjoram, cigarette smoke and faintly of leather. But it smells like Thanksgiving dinner to a starved man." He chuckled slightly, causing her to lightly slap his chest. "But everyone else, they smell good, they do, they just smell like last night's leftovers."

"Not as good." Spike said rather than asked.

"Exactly! They're not as appetizing, yet if I had to, I'd eat them."

"Huh. Interesting." He leaned away from the tree and placed one arm around Buffy's waist as they exited the cemetery. "So we'll get you some Sweet and Sour, some blood for me, and do you want anything else?"

"You." she answered honestly.

"Besides me, luv." She hummed as she pondered his question.

"I could go for some coffee."

"Why would you want coffee?" Their pace was leisurely slow, like a couple on a late-night date.

"There is this new drink called a frappuccino. They mix coffee, milk and flavored syrups with ice and blend it, creating a smoothie-like drink. I've always wanted to try one."

"We'll see if a coffee shop is open this late." He pulled her closer, enjoying the feel of her next to him. "You really are raising a lot of questions, kitten. Glad I enjoy challenges."

* * *

Giles sat in his living room staring at the various books lying on his coffee table. For the fourth time in what seemed as many minutes, he removed his glasses and placed his head in his hands.

"How to I brooch this to the Council without saying 'the Slayer's now a vampire, yet she's acting inconsistant with every other newly risen vampire. Do you know why that is?'" He huffed. "That will go over well. Might as we well turn in my Watcher's status now. Maybe I can say it was a dream she had and we were wondering if they've heard anything. That might work..." he broke off, muttering to himself well after the sun rose for the day.

* * *

Buffy sat cross-legged on the tiny couch opposite the t.v. She had been surprised to find that it worked, although when Spike explained how he got electricity to his crypt, she merely shrugged and searched for something to watch. Sipping her frappuccino and taking occasional bites of the Sweet and Sour she was quite content to be sitting in Spike's crypt- "your crypt too" he had said to her- enjoying her unlife. Spike had stepped out, said something about needing to find someone but that he wouldn't be gone long. She had watched three episodes of the sappy romantic comedy that she had found, and managed to finish both the Sweet and Sour and the frappuccino when she started to feel her eyelids droop. She must have fallen asleep, because when she next opened her eyes, she could see Spike's face over hers, and the swaying motion meant that he was carrying her. Much like he had when she was unconscious, he placed her carefully on the bed, although sitting this time. He walked into a small side room and vanished for a moment before reappearing with a pair of shorts- _wonder where he got those_ she thought- and a t-shirt.

"Thought you'd be more comfortable in this." He murmured as he handed her the items. He was momentarily confused when she merely grasped the items to her chest. Then it hit him: she was a virgin. "That's why Angel got all huffy." He muttered. "I'm gonna turn my back, alright?" And he did as he said he would and heard her let out a tiny breathe of relief. "I'm never gonna push you, luv. We've got all the time in the world." He reassured her as he heard the rustle of the clothes sliding down her body. He continued to stand there until he heard her mumble "I'm done". He turned back around to see she had neglected to put on the shorts he gave her and had opted to just wear his shirt and her lacy red panties. Even lying against his dark sheets in the white dress she hadn't looked this gorgeous, like a demonic angel, one that was all his. His demon purred in desire, but keeping his word, he merely sat down next to her. She pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them. Now she looked more like a frightened kitten versus the prideful tigress she was earlier. He placed one hand on her back, rubbing small circles trying to soothe her.

"I've never slept with a guy before." she whispered.

"Now that's not quite true. You slept with me yesterday, although you were a little more unconscious than merely sleeping." He had a feeling that if she could blush, she would have. "I can go sleep-"

"No!" She responded with such force that Spike unconsciously jerked his hand back.

"This bed is plenty spacious. And like I said earlier: I'm not going to push you into anything. We can sleep together and do just that- sleep. And once you feel comfortable enough, and you give the okay, we'll add some fun in bed. Alright?" She nodded. "Then come lay down." She released her legs and shuffled closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her in a hug and they both slid down, laying on top of the blankets.

"Good night, Spike." She burrowed her nose into the junction of his neck and shoulder, overjoyed to be in his arms.

"Good night, pet." He murmured, his nose nuzzling into her hair. He fell asleep with her scent of jasmine and warm vanilla filling his dreams.

* * *

**A/N: For some reason, butt, ass and all the other words that I could come up with that meant ass didn't sound right. Bum it is. Maybe because I think ass just sounds harsh and the other words sounded childish. Eh.**

**Probably a good time to reiterate that I don't own anything, Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy do. **


	7. Researching Begins

Giles sat tapping his fingers against the arm of the chair he was sitting in. Finally bucking up the courage, he picked up the receiver and dialed the long memorized number. He resumed his tapping as the phone rang.

"Wyndam-Pryce, Roger speaking."

"Roger. It's Rupert. I was wondering if Travers is there."

"Let me go check."

"Thank you." He heard the phone being set down, and seconds later heard the rasp of Quentin Travers.

"Quentin Travers. I understand you wanted to talk to me." _Self-absorbed as always_ thought Giles.

"I'm calling regarding the Slayer." he managed.

"What about Miss Summers. That is her name correct?"

"Yes. Well, um, Buffy had this dream recently. And um, in it she had been turned. Now, from what she remembers, she didn't act like a newly risen vampire."

"What do you mean by that?" It sounded like Travers was bored with this conversation.

"She apparently had some reflexes between dying and rising. She said she also had marvelous control over the bloodlust; didn't attack a single human despite being surrounded by humans. She also said something about having a telepathic bond with her mate, who was also her sire without performing the actual process to initiate it."

"What do you want me to do about it? Sounds like she needs a glass of milk and some reassurance, not Council involvement."

"Well, she was thinking that, since it seemed more vivid and realistic than a normal dream, that it might have been a Slayer's dream. And that got me thinking, have you received any new prophecies recently?"

"We have received a small handful the other day; haven't had the chance to look through them yet. I can get back to you after we've gone through them."

"I'd appreciate that."

"Well, then. I'll give you a ring once we've looked through them. Do you need to talk to anyone else?"

"No, no, that was all."

"Well, good night. Or is it morning there?"

"It's almost noon here."

"Well, good afternoon, then." And with that Quentin Travers hung up, leaving Giles to do the same. He replaced the receiver on its cradle before rubbing his hand down his face.

"Well, that went rather well. Hopefully they find something and get back to me soon."

"Do you always talk to yourself?" Willow's voice appeared from behind him, causing him to jump slightly. He turned to see both Willow and Xander standing just inside the doorway.

"Not usually. I just got off the phone with Quentin Travers. And before you ask, he is the head- or rather thinks he is- of the Watcher's Council. I may have convinced him that this situation was a Slayer's dream and we were wondering if they've heard anything."

"And what are Slayer dreams?" Xander piped up.

"Often times the Slayer would be able to see visions of past Slayers, it's a psychic link that sometimes manifests. For instance, a Slayer may see her predecessor's death soon after being called or may see an important battle of a previous Slayer that could help in some way. There has also been a few cases of the dreams being prophetic- meaning it could come to pass. Although if what Spike and Angel said was true about the turned Slayer, the Council could write the dream off as a memory and none would be the wiser." Giles had leaned back in his chair at some point, resting his head against the back of the chair. "May I ask why you are here? And how did you get in?"

"We thought that we could help you look through the records. Six eyes being more efficient that two." Willow answered.

"And your door was unlocked. We kinda just walked in." Xander supplied, looking only slightly guilty.

"Well, we've got about five and a half hours before sunset, which means it's just us three for now. Let's get to it."

* * *

Spike leaned on one arm, watching Buffy sleep. Despite not needing any air, her chest continued to rise and fall in the pattern of breathing. At some point she had moved, now she laid on her back although her head was turned to face him and one arm was extended out to him while the other lay draped across her stomach.

"Are you going to stare at me all day?" Buffy asked without opening her eyes.

"You're awake."

"It's kinda hard to sleep when someone is staring at you." She opened eyes to look at him.

"How did you know I was staring?" He asked, wondering what clued her in.

"I can feel it through the bond. You're content, and slightly aroused. That creates a, well, a warm blanket kinda feel." She shrugged. "That's the best I can explain it."

"How is it you know all this about a bond that _I_ didn't even initiate? And why is it that you can feel my emotions but I can't feel yours?" He sat up looking down at her still form. She sat up, leaning against the wall that served as a headboard, her now pale legs stretched between the two.

"While I was between death and rising, I dreamed. It was weird. Everything was either really bright and unfocused, or really dull and sharply focused. And where the two merged created this weird mix. And there was this voice. I couldn't tell if it was male or female, it sounded eerily like both." She looked down at her hands which were lying in her lap, before looking back at Spike. "It just keep telling me things. Like how to telepathically communicate. It said "_Just think of him, and think of sending a letter with what you want to say, and imagine him receiving it."_ And well I did. And it worked. So I assumed everything else they said was true."

"Then how did I know how to do it without any idea of what I was doing?" Spike shook his head, before moving to sit next to her.

"The voice said that you would unconsciously copy me." She looked down again at her hands. He reached over and grabbed her left and held it in his.

"So what about the feeling my emotions. Why can you feel mine but I can't feel yours?" he stroked the back of her hand with his thumb.

"They said that right after waking, I would only have your blood in my body. You would have mine in yours, but that it would end up being diluted with the other blood you've ingested recently. You won't be able to feel me as strongly at first, you'd have to drink some of mine before you'd be able to sense me." He pulled her closer, so that she was leaning against him.

"And how much blood do I need? I don't want to drain you to the point where you can't defend yourself when we leave."

"It said something about you having to bite me, then I'd have to bite you and you'd know when to let go."

"Did they explain further?"

"That's all it said. Other than some babbling about "light" and "darkness" and something about the balance." she laid her head against his chest, curling into his side. His hand let go of hers so he could wrap his arm around her back, holding her to him. She shifted, somehow managing to pull her legs over his lap. He laid his free hand over one of her knees. She then rubbed her nose against his shirt, breathing deeply to bring his scent in.

"Comfortable, pet?" She merely hummed in agreement. He felt her place her hand on his stomach, close to his belt buckle. She let out a short laugh when she felt him twitch under her hand.

"Ticklish?"

"No. Just didn't expect that." He responded. He let out a sigh before speaking. "You still haven't eaten since you rose. We need to get some blood in you." She muttered something in response, something that sounded like '_I'm comfortable_'. "We don't have to move. We could do that bond reinforcement." She looked up at him. "Don't look at me like that, I've had enough blood over the past few days that I can loose some to do this. Besides, I'm more worried about you not being strong enough than about me loosing some." He started to doubt that she wanted to do this when she didn't respond. He felt her shift away and felt his heart sting in hurt.

She however, didn't leave the bed. Instead, she shifted so that she was straddling him, leaning her weight on her hands which were against his chest. She lowered her head to his, placing her lips on his like a whisper. She deepened the kiss when she felt his arms encircle her back. He ran his tongue over her lips, causing her to shiver in desire. She opened her mouth slightly, just enough for his tongue to steal in and meet hers. He felt her teeth lightly trap his tongue, and she felt the purr rumble through his chest. She pulled away just enough to get a look at Spike. Sometime during the kiss he had morphed into his game face, his vampiric fangs glistening as they peeked from under his lip. She felt her fangs descend, and pulled his face slowly to her neck. He nuzzled her neck with his nose, drawing her scent in, the same jasmine and warm vanilla scent that was enhanced by the aroma of desire. Gently, he lowered his fangs to his bite mark, and pressed against until the sharp taste of her blood hit his tongue. He felt her moan, as well as the shiver that ran through her as he began his slow and languid pull. He was too lost in the sweet taste of her blood to notice her lowering her mouth to his neck until he felt the dull sting of her fangs slid in. He nearly orgasmed, the wave of pleasure was so strong. He felt her pull at his blood, and his eyes fluttered shut at the feeling. This was nothing like when Drusilla would drink from him; between the taste of Buffy's blood and the feel of her pulling his, it made his nights with Drusilla seem like child's play. He continued to drink, feeling his climax increase with every pull. Vaguely he could smell Buffy's arousal grow as well, the feel of Buffy undulating was not helping. He wasn't sure how long they had been in the cycle of drinking, or how much longer he would last when he felt something shift. He was certain she had felt it too; she had stilled her movement against him. Suddenly, he was hit with an orgasm so strong, he was sure he was going to pass out. He felt as if every bone in his body had liquified, and judging by how limply Buffy collapsed on top of him indicated she felt the same thing. He wasn't sure how long they laid there like that, but he was definitely sure that he had never orgasmed that strongly in all his undead life. When he finally felt like he could move, he raised one hand and ran it down her back. He felt her shudder at the feel of his hand, and then he felt it.

The warm blanket feeling that she had described. He could feel content, happiness, love and even a trace of desire, which created a feeling of a warm blanket surrounding him. He felt her nuzzle into the junction of his shoulder and neck; he sighing at the feel of her.

"Is this what you were talking about, pet? The warm blanket feeling?" Too tired to speak, she merely nodded. He continued stroking her back, aftershocks still reverberating through both of their bodies. After a while, he noticed that she wasn't moving; she had fallen asleep. With a smile adorning his face, he rested his head against hers, and closed his eyes. The smile never left his face.

* * *

**A/N: Hey all. Um. So last chapter got no reviews. I'm not gonna beg for reviews (ok, I may slightly), but without any reviews I don't know if anyone liked the chapter. And then I get paranoid. And then I start doubting whether or not to continue (and my writing ability). And many mentioned for chapters 1-4 that I had a great start, and they'd love to see it continue. However, only two people reviewed for Chapter 5. Without any reviews for 6, I don't know if anyone likes where I'm taking the story, and that creates doubt that I should follow that specific plot line (I pretty much have a general idea of where I want this story to end up, but that doesn't mean it's set in stone). Nervous spiel over.**

**Also, this would have been posted yesterday, but that was before I drank wine (don't worry, I'm 21) and got sidetracked. **


	8. No News is Bad News

Giles sat in his chair, the book he was searching through sitting on his lap. He could feel his eyes drying out and his focus waning. He removed his glasses to rub his tired eyes, hoping he wouldn't read the same sentence for a fifth time. He replaced his glasses and looked up to see Willow lying on her back on his couch, chewing on her pencil while she leafed through the book she held. She had taken off her shoes, yet she was being very careful to not set her feet on his couch; he smiled at that small sign of respect. Xander, however, was sitting at the kitchen table, which was now covered in books, empty doughnut boxes, and various loose sheets of paper. Xander had fallen asleep at some point, his head resting on one of the open books and a slight snoring sound could be heard. Giles leaned his head back and closed his eyes. _We'll never find anything at this point_. he thought. They had found various passages of interest, but very few that actually helped. With an hour to sun down, Giles hoped that both Spike and Angel would appear with some good news. Giles jumped slightly when the phone rang, but Xander's "I'm up, Mom!" provided a small laugh before he answered the phone.

"Rupert Giles speaking."

"Mr. Giles, Wesley Wyndem-Pryce here. I'm calling on behalf of Mr. Travers." Wesley's voice sounded somewhere between a teenage boy and a mouse. Giles rolled his eyes.

"Yes. Go ahead."

"Mr. Travers would like me to tell you," Giles could hear the flutter of a piece of paper. "That of the seven prophecies recently received, not a single one had any relation to the current Slayer Buffy Summers. Mr. Travers believes that Miss Summers' dream was just that- a dream. However-" Wesley paused. Giles could faintly hear the clacking of shoes before hearing a door close. "What Mr. Travers didn't want me to tell you is that your call raised some red flags, mainly with Lydia. She believes you are trying to hide something, although she always believes that of all Watchers who have been assigned a Slayer. She is trying to convince Travers to make an appearance, to make sure nothing is wrong."

"Why are you telling me this?" Giles asked skeptically. Wesley was Quentin's main assistant; Wesley was putting his job in jeopardy by sharing this.

"Lydia has been slowly trying to poison Travers' mind with the idea that you are not watching Buffy properly. She's trying to convince him to visit Sunnydale to check that. Now, I promise you, anything you tell me I won't share with anyone. Not even Travers, not even my father. What happened to Buffy?"

"Why do you think something happened to Buffy?" Giles could see both Xander's and Willow's heads lift, eyes wide.

"I received a call from Sam Zabuto about an hour after your call. He is the Watcher assigned to look after a Potential Slayer by the name of Kendra Young. He said that for a brief moment, it appeared to him that Kendra had been activated. However, it only lasted for a few seconds, and she reverted back to her normal human strength. I have not told anyone this information, and I've convinced Mr. Zabuto that I would take care of it, and would get back to him when I found anything. And we both know that the only reason Kendra would show any Slayer abilities means that the current Slayer has died. So Rupert. What. Happened. To Buffy?" Wesley's words were hushed but full of urgency. Giles sighed; he had no choice other than telling Wesley what had happened.

"She went up against the Master, you remember that prophecy?" Giles closed his eyes so he wouldn't see Willow's and Xander's faces. "The Master got loose, and from what I understand, he left Buffy behind to die. A vampire by the name of Spike found her." Giles heard Wesley's sharp intake of breathe; he had heard stories of William the Bloody- they all had. "He turned her."

"And she's not acting like a normal newly turned vampire from what I understand."

"Correct. She didn't seem very interested in human blood, excellent control of the bloodlust, retained some muscle reflexes between death and rising, didn't have a vampiric face, but the thing that is most confusing is that she and her Sire appear to be mated, yet neither on initiated the bond. Angel and Spike mentioned a previous Slayer, one who had been turned. We were hoping that any information on her might help understand what is going on with Buffy." Wesley was quiet for a moment.

"I see. So the brief moment of true death activated Kendra, yet the act of turning caused a cancelation of sorts. Interesting." Giles heard Wesley sigh, the sound was drawn out. "I'll see if there is any information I can find from here, and I'll tell Mr. Zabuto it must have been his imagination. Good day." And with that Wesley promptly hung up, leaving Giles holding his phone and closing his eyes.

"Giles! How could you! You told someone who wants vampires dead that their Slayer is one!" Willow shrilled, having sat up wen the phone rang.

"It was Wesley. He may be Quentin's lackey, but he'll do what he says. And besides, he already knew something had happened. He can help us hide the fact that Buffy is now, as you pointed out, the one thing they want gone." Giles explained as he replaced the phone.

"Besides, even if they do come to kill her, Buffster can handle herself. Right?" Xander piped in.

"God I hope so."

* * *

Spike woke slowly, enjoying the feel of Buffy's weight. He tilted his head to the side, trying to see if she was still asleep. He felt her shift, but she remained asleep, burrowing her nose deeper into his shirt. Absently he wondered why he bothered with tight pants- not that they are skinny jeans some girls wear- but they do seem to create many uncomfortable situations. He vowed to buy- or steal- some looser pants in the future. He brought one hand to her back, rubbing small circles. He heard a small moan as he slowly applied more pressure, the soothing gesture turning into a one-handed massage.

"Don't stop." She hummed, clearly enjoying the feel of his hand. She turned her head and pressed a kiss to his shirt covered chest. "Can you just do this forever?" Spike chuckled, causing Buffy to roll off his chest to avoid the bouncing of his chest. "That was rude." she pouted.

"Don't pout." Spike stared. "Or actually, do pout. You look adorable when you're trying to be grumpy. Like a grumpy kitten." She opened her mouth in mock-indignation, slapping his chest gently.

"I am _not_ a grumpy kitten. I am fierce..." she struggled to come up a cat that would fit the simile. "Fine." she huffed. "I'm a grumpy kitten." She sat up and crossed her arms over her chest.

"But you're my grumpy kitten." Spike rose up, leaning to catch her mouth with his. The kiss started meekly, before growing in passion. His free hand snaked around her head, holding her in place. He felt her hands reach around his neck, pulling him to her. Next thing he knew, he was laying on top of her, still passionately kissing her. Knowing he wouldn't crush her, he let her bear his weight as he used his hands to roam her body, skimming over her taunt stomach and her muscular thighs, only to climb back up to kneed at her breasts before stroking her arms. Her scent laced with arousal wafted around them, causing a tightening of his pants. Despite the surprise at feeling her small hands undoing his belt and pants, he continued kissing the blonde. It wasn't until he felt her tense; he pulled away and cocked his head to the side. She had her head tilted backwards and her eyes were closed.

"Never gonna push you farther than you want to go." He placed his forehead against her throat, not needing to worry about cutting of her air supply. She mumbled something, embarrassment coming in through the bond. "Don't mumble, luv."

"I said it's not fair to you." She tilted her head down to look at him.

"All's fair in love and war. No matter how uncomfortable I get, I can take care of myself. Your first time only happens once. I'm not gonna pressure you, and make you regret it later. I love you. And I'm willing to wait, although not forever. If you promise me that you won't make me wait forever, I don't care how long it takes you to be ready." He rubbed his nose against hers, eliciting a small giggle.

"I promise."

"And don't be afraid to stop it if it ever gets to be too much. I'm not gonna run away. I'm staying with you." She nodded. He rose onto his hands and knees, and looked down at his golden angel. Her peridot eyes shining with love, her smile a mile wide. She reached up and stroked his face. He nuzzled her hand. "Come on, kitten. We have to get ready to meet old man Rups and the Scooby gang. And as much as I'd love for you to show up there smelling like that," she looked away, he was certain she would be blushing if she could. "But Angel will throw a hissy fit and I really don't want a repeat performance of yesterday." He stood up from the bed, pulling her with him. He lead her into a small out-cove she didn't notice earlier, to reveal what looked like a normal shower, albeit missing the shower curtain. "It's gonna be a bit on the chilly side, the cemetery doesn't really get warm water, but it's better than nothing." When he noticed she was hesitant to strip, he raised his brow in confusion. With a shake of his head, he remembered last night: how she was too shy to change in front of him, causing him to turn his back while she did so. "I can leave if-"

"No! I'm just-" she stuttered. "I want you to stay. I'm just trying to work up the courage to actually..." she broke off but he knew what she was getting at. So he did the only thing he could think of: he stripped first. He removed his black shirt, revealing his pale and well-muscled chest. He heard her sharp intake of breathe, and felt something similar to awe from the bond. He dropped his hands to the waistband of his jeans, which were already unbuttoned thanks to Buffy and partially unzipped due to walking into the shower out-cove. With a quick flick of his wrist, his jeans puddled around his ankles, which he stepped out of with a feline grace. He looked at Buffy to see desire and admiration dancing in her eyes.

"See something you like, pet?" He joked, and she nodded with a predator's gaze. She slowly responded in kind, reaching the bottom hem of her- his- shirt. Taking a deep breathe, she pulled the shirt over her head. She could feel his gaze center on her breasts, small little perky things that weren't trapped in the confines of a bra. She felt incredibly vulnerable in just her lacey red underwear. With a quick movement, her panties joined the pile of clothes and she stood naked in front of him. She could feel his predatory stare and it wasn't until he mumbled "you're beautiful, pet." that she started to relax. When she opened her eyes, she saw his outstretched hand, and placing hers in his, walked into the shower with him.

* * *

Angel was the first of the vampires to show up. After granting him entrance, Giles handed him a small pile of books that they had yet to get to. Angel sat with a huff in one of the corners, and dug into the book. Most of the information he already knew, and some of it was totally way off. Which he told Giles.

"Some of this information is wrong." Giles didn't even look up from the book he had been reading.

"Really? How so?"

"First off, it's calling vampires leeches. Which is untrue. I mean, you don't call vampire bats leeches, yet they are pretty much the same as a vampire. They just drink different blood, for the most part. And second, yes, there are some who are vicious and animalistic, but most vampires can control the bloodlust; a good majority don't kill when they feed. Usually it's only the newly turned or those who have issues controlling their demon that kill while feeding. And-"

"We get it, deadboy. Some vampires are cuddly teddy bears that want to snack on you. Just search for something-" Xander's rant was interrupted by knocking at the front door. Willow, who was the closest, walked over to the door and opened it. Buffy and Spike stood there, intimately close without touching.

"Giles, Buffy and Spike are here." Willow said when Giles had remained quiet.

"Oh, yes. Buffy, Spike, come in." Willow noticed the look of discomfort at having to be invited in to the home of her Watcher. But with a slight nudge from Spike, Buffy crossed the threshold of Giles' apartment.

"Brought the book." Spike said, tossing it onto the pile of books that Willow had already looked through. Buffy had crossed her arms defensively over her chest at Angel's staring, unconsciously stepping back towards Spike. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in the opposite direction of where Angel was sitting. "So. What have you found?"

Giles spent the next few minutes bring Angel , Spike and Buffy up to speed with what he had found out.

"So, basically, you've found nothing." Buffy spoke up, for the first time since arriving.

"Well, yes and no." Willow started. "We haven't found anything about why you are reacting the way you are, but I did find something." She picked up the book she had been looking through when Angel arrived.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Giles asked.

"I found it just before Angel arrived, and then I got hungry so I made something to eat. Anyway, what I found might explain why you have a Mating bond without having gone through the process. I found a passage that related to an old Persian myth. It talks about two vampires, Ameretat and Angra Mainyu. Angra Mainyu was a vampire who fell in love with this Persian princess, Ameretat, who was dying of some unknown disease. He wanted to keep her, so he turned her. The story then goes on to say how they lived happily undead after, but there is a small section after their story that talks about vampiric soul mates. This part has a note saying that it may be inaccurate because it's translating ancient Persian to modern English, but it looks like they had a Mating bond without having initiated it. That their demons were so compatible with each other, that the Siring of Ameretat was enough for the Mating bond to occur. But that is not all. Not only did they have a Mating bond, but they also had a Siring bond. There is some scribbling in here that theorizes this is where the soul mate theory originated." Willow looked up sheepishly. "I mean, it's a long shot, but hey, it's something."

"But vampires don't have souls. How could they be soul mates without souls?" Xander was trying to wrap his head around this.

"This is were the warning about inaccurate translation comes into play. It looks like Ameretat of a royal bloodline that had been rumored to have associated with a demon. In exchange for something, the word apparently doesn't translate from ancient Persian to modern English, the demon would give part of its essence to the members of the family. Ameretat was the last of the bloodline to exist, and that is why it is theorized she got sick. The demon essence was so diluted that it was practically ineffective. Plus centuries of inbreeding will lead to health issues, the diluted essence probably couldn't keep up with the failing health. But her demon reacted strongly to Angra Mainyu's demon when he turned her, thus creating a Mating bond without the actual process."

"So what you're say," Spike spoke up. "Is that, if this story is true, and is some kind of precedent of what happened between Buffy and I, Buffy had a demon's essence inside her before I turned her, and her demon essentially saw my demon and said 'mine', thus creating a Mating bond without us doing the actual mating?" Spike rolled his eyes at the gagging sound from Xander.

"I guess so, yeah." Willow said, closing the book.

"How did I have a demon's essence? I'm the Slayer! Or I was before I died. I fought against them! Why would I have a demon's essence?" Buffy stood quickly and began pacing.

"I think it's time you told her, Giles." Angel spoke quietly from his corner. Buffy looked from Angel to Giles, confusion written on her face.

"Told me what?"

"About the first Slayer, Sinyea. She was," Giles broke off, not sure it was such a good idea telling his Slayer this now.

"She was what? Giles! Tell me!"

"She was forced by a powerful group of men, the Shadow Men, to let a demon's soul inhabit her body. It is what gave her all of her Slayer abilities and powers. It ended up driving her insane, having both the demon's essence and her own soul fighting inside of her. The Shadow Men then diluted it, until the Slayers stopped going insane, and once they found the perfect amount of the demon's essence that allowed them to harness the benefits without going insane, they performed a ritual, locking that amount as the set amount. That is the weakest any Slayer will ever be. And it is also why only one Slayer is called at a time." Giles looked up to see Buffy standing still as a statue.

"That's not all, is it?" Spike asked.

"No." Giles closed his eyes before continuing. "Many Watchers speculate that the demon essence that they put into the first Slayer was-" he paused to take a breathe. "They believe it was a vampire's soul. Many of the abilities of the Slayer are consistent with the abilities of vampires." Giles opened his eyes to look at his Slayer.

"I trusted you." Was all she said before bolting, her vampire speed making it too hard for Giles' human eyes to track her. Spike glared at Giles once before quickly following after her, slamming the door in the process.

"That went well."

* * *

**A/N: YEAH! REVIEWS! Also, this chapter was a switch. Normally I had trouble writing the Scooby scenes. Today I had trouble writing the Spuffy scene.**

**Ameretat means life (or immortality), Angra Mainyu means death (or evil spirit), both are from Persian mythology. Just a btw.**

**Without this author's note, word count is at 3,233. The highest yet for a single chapter. Woo. **

**Also: to those who want smutty goodness from Spuffy, don't worry. Be patient Grasshopper. This will be my first story writing smut (and I don't want to rush them into smut like I rushed them into a relationship, although that was very intentional). I want to get the balance of smutty goodness without going grossly overboard. But there will be smut!**


	9. Realization

Buffy blindly ran, her new vampire speed causing her surroundings to blur as she ran past. Not really thinking, she ran the path that felt most natural. She stopped when her house came into view, a look of horror filling her face. Slowly walking backwards, she edged away from Revello Drive, until the house was no longer in view. She turned around and stiffly walked to the cemetery that held Spike's crypt. She stopped at the giant maple tree at the entrance of the cemetery and sat down, leaning against the tree. She was still there, blankly staring into space when Spike sauntered into the cemetery.

"Forgive the old man. I have a feeling most Watchers never tell the Slayers the origin of their power. Although having heard that tale, it makes sense why you're so strong." When Buffy didn't respond, he tried a new route. "He deserves your distrust. He lied, he gave you no reason to-"

"I forgot about my mom."

"What?" Spike was confused.

"My mom didn't know I was the Slayer. She thought I was a delinquent." She continued staring straight ahead. Spike squatted down next to her for a moment before sitting down. He grabbed her had, and started rubbing the back of her hand. "Unless Giles or someone told her what had happened. She doesn't know that I've died." She took a shaky breathe. "She never believed me when I was called. They thought I was loosing my mind. They thought-" her breathing picked up, coming in harsh, short pants. "They thought I was delusional. They put me...they put me..." Spike quickly moved to straddle her legs, his hands cupping her face. He was certain that if she had needed air, she would have passed out from hyperventilation.

"Buffy, luv. Calm down. Relax. You're here, with me. You need to relax." He made sure that her peridot eyes were staring into his blue ones. "I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere. Now, you need to calm down." He could see her eyes darting back and forth, and felt her body's shaking decrease. Her labored breathing calming, until she was near stone still. "There you go. Look at me. Everything is going to be all right. We can go to your house. We can tell her everything." He could feel her start hyperventilating again. "Or we can wait. Wait until you feel ready. Or we could never tell her. We can jet off somewhere, send her occasional post cards telling her you're fine." Buffy closed her eyes, her body sagging against the tree.

"I wanna go home." she half whined, half mumbled.

"Home as in Mum home, or crypt home?" Spike grabbed her wrists and pulled her up as he stood. His arms immediately lifted her into a lover's leap. Her head turned towards his chest and he heard her inhale deeply.

"Crypt. Not ready to-"

"Shh. I understand. Just relax. We'll be home soon." Spike started walking, the crypt wasn't very far but he wasn't certain her legs would hold her up after that emotional episode. He quickly made his way to the bottom level of the crypt and set her on the bed.

"My clothes. Where did you get them?" She asked from her spot as she watched him walk into the out-cove.

"I had asked old Rupes to get some clothes that would fit you. My guess is that he had Willow get some of your clothes." he walked back out, in just a pair of boxer shorts, and pointed to a duffle bag that she hadn't noticed before. "That duffle was sitting upstairs with a note that read 'for Buffy'." He looked over at her, lying on his bed, not having moved a muscle. "Why you ask?"

"I just thought it was a bit strange that you handed me your shirt to sleep in, but then had my clothes for after our shower." She rolled so she was on her side, and watched him walk about the room. He seemed to be trying to keep himself busy. He kept moving something only to put it back moments later. "Why don't you come lay down?" She felt hesitation flicker across the bond, very brief, but it was there. He, however, walked without hesitation over to the bed. He sat down at her feet, before flopping back so he was lying next to her. She rolled over and curled into his side. His arm wrapped around her shoulder, his hand settling on her hip. He lay there quiet; when she peeked up at him, she saw his brow furrowed. "What's wrong?"

"Just thinking about something you said, pet."

"What was it?"

"You said something about your mum not believing you. When you were first called." He broke off, a question lingering in the silence.

"Ask me." He looked down at her, and gave a deep sigh before saying anything.

"What did you mean by that? That they thought you were delusional."

"My first watcher, Merrick, he didn't appear until several weeks after my first dream. The first one was of a woman who spoke what turned out to be Russian. She kept shouting one word. Вампир, is what she was saying, I later found out. Over and over. She then pointed to a creature which glow-y yellow eyes, really sharp canines and a ridged forehead. It wasn't until Merrick told me that I understood she was shouting vampire. It's the only Russian word I know. But I also had dreams of some Spanish chick, as well as I think a Gypsy. Then I saw one, up close and personal. I don't know how I did it, but when he came at me, I kicked. And he went flying." She took a breathe, drawing in his scent. She felt his hand rubbing her hip. "He flew into a broken piece of wood. Must have nicked his heart, because he turned into a pile of dust. I though I was crazy: Merrick hadn't found me yet to tell me anything. So I did what any scared teenager would do: I told my parents. They thought I was delusional, that I had lost my mind." She paused. He continued to stroke her hip, a lazy circling motion. She had been quiet for some time, yet he hadn't stopped his calming motion. "I was put into a mental institute. I was only there for a couple of weeks, but... I learned to not tell my parents anything. When Merrick had found me and told me I was the Slayer and tried to explain, I kept quiet."

"Didn't want to go back."

"Yeah. So when I burned down the gym at Hemery High, which was to set a rather large nest of vampires on fire, I thought it would just be better for them to think that I was just going through some delinquency stuffy. Plus they couldn't really prove it was me who started it. Because it wasn't. It was my idea, but Merrick is the one who actually started it. And he didn't make it out." She grew quiet again. "I've know you for what, 3? 4? days and I'm telling you things that I haven't told Willow or Xander, or even Giles." She let out a watery laugh. "Hell, Angel doesn't even know that when he called me 'Mo chroí' I knew what he meant. Did you know that there was an Irish slayer who, despite what her Watcher told her, found a nice Irish dude and tried to elope? They kept calling each other that. I saw it written down so I looked it up. It was sweet. Although they ended up being mauled by a pack of vampires before they could actually elope."

"Do I have to start calling you pet names in foreign languages?" she gave a small chuckle at his question.

"You don't have to. But I wouldn't complain if you did." She absently rubbed her hand against his muscular chest. "Why do you have a bunch of pet names?"

"I don't know. Partly when I wanted to annoy Angel, I would give him a nickname, often one he didn't like. I guess it just became a bit of a habit, and I started calling everyone a pet name as some time or other. And to answer the why you are sharing all this information when you haven't told the Scooby gang, is that the bond is strong. Even subconsciously you feel closer to me despite only knowing me for 3 nights." She snuggled closer, burrowing her nose against his chest, causing him to squirm. "Don't do that kitten. I may have great self-control, but we don't want to test that right now." She mumbled a small "sorry" before sighing and relaxing even further. He was almost asleep when he heard it, a bare whisper.

"I love you, Spike." And for the second time he could remember, he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

Angel had left Giles' home shortly after Buffy and Spike, leaving Willow and Xander to finish looking through the books with Giles. He had picked up the book Spike had brought on Yuki, although he was hesitant to blindly believe what he was reading. At multiple times he had sighed and removed his glasses before wiping at his eyes. At some point, Willow and Xander had excused themselves, saying something like they should be getting home. He noticed it was almost midnight before he decided to turn in, the look on Buffy's face when he told her the origin of the Slayer's power haunting his dreams.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this wasn't posted earlier. Had an 8-10 page paper due Thursday (which was started on Wednesday) and a block of sorts of how to get out of that mess. Saw _Thor 2_ on Friday: OMG WAS IT AMAZING. **

**Also, I've notice that I've stopped trying to write in Spike's accent, mainly because as I'm writing I hear Spike speak, so I don't really focus on how you'd read his accent. If that tripped anyone up, I'm sorry. **


	10. On the Mend

Willow sat huddled on her bed, reading the book she had brought back from Giles' house. She hoped she could finish reading it before Giles noticed it was missing. It was full of Roma spells and rituals, as well as a brief Roma history. Why Giles had the book, she didn't know, but she found it to be an interesting read as well as very informative, despite not being able to read a good chuck of the book. She soon fell asleep, and the book fell from her grasp onto the floor next to her bed. The book closed on impact, but hit the spine causing the book to open again, the spell titled "Restaurare" on display.

* * *

Buffy woke first, Spike's arm wrapped around her waist. She reached her arm across his stomach and grabbed his free arm and pulled it closer. She peeked up at him, yet he hadn't moved a muscle. She rotated his wrist, examining it in the faint light of the candles. _When had the candles been lit?_ His pale skin seemed smooth yet upon closer inspection, she could see calluses lining his slender fingers. Yet they were soft, and capable of so much damage. Her attention settled on the ring adorning his finger. It was simple, made of what looked like silver, it was a skull. Despite the grotesque nature of the ring, she thought it fit Spike. She lightly traced her fingers over the surface of the ring, then drifted her fingers so that she was ghosting over his hand. She was fascinated by the paleness of his skin. Despite her Californian tan during life, her skin had paled in death. It was the first time she had really noticed the fact that she was now as pale as he was. She lazily trailed her fingers up his arm, stroking momentarily the well-defined muscle found there.

She continued her feather-like touches, running up to his shoulder, then down to his chest. Even through his shirt, she could feel the hard, smooth muscle. She paused for a moment, enjoying the feel against her hand. She shifted her hand lower, only to feel him twitch. She quickly glanced up at his face; his eyes remained closed but she could see the small trace of a smile. With a sly grin slowly forming on her face, she picked up her hand and placed it back on his shoulder. She resumed her tracing, this time climbing up his neck to explore his face. He let out a groan and she laughed.

"Damn tease you are." He opened his eyes, turning his head slightly so he could see her. "Woke up earlier, I see. I guess I understand the "I can feel you staring" thing." He saw her smile grow and her eyes partially close.

"Hello." Her voice was a whisper, but full of love.

"Hello, pet." She fully closed her eyes at the pet name, and snuggled closer. She relaxed as his arm tightened around her waist.

"Can we just stay here, forever?" He started stroking her side, lazily dragging his fingertips up and down. Buffy let out a sound somewhere between a purr and a hum.

"Here as in this continent, this state, this city, this crypt or this position?" He sounded serious, but Buffy couldn't hold in the laugh.

"This position, dummy."

"Ouch, I'm hurt. Gonna go run to mummy because you called me a dummy." Spike dramatized. Buffy let out another laugh as she lightly slapped his chest.

"I'm surprised you weren't called William the Bloody for your horrible poetry." She settled back down, trailing her hand up and down his chest.

"No one said anything about poetry, luv."

"True. But you just made a rhyme." He thought back on what he just said.

"Huh. I guess I did. And that is why I was named William the Bloody. Something about my "bloody awful poetry". Angel just didn't know me very well around that time. It was well over forty years before I was nicknamed Spike." He felt both her hand stop and the sigh she released. "If you don't want to talk about my past that's fine, just-"

"It's not that. It's just that so much has happened so quickly." She hugged him closer. "I'm just not really sure how to react to everything. Because there's how I think my mother would want me to act, there's how Giles and Willow and Xander would want me to react, not to mention what Angel wants. And then there's you and what you expect and there's me, and what I want. But there is also how I should be acting based on the fact that I was the Slayer and now I am what I use to hunt." She let out another sigh, this one deeper. "It's just confusing." Not quite sure what to do, he pulled her over so that she was laying on top of him, her head resting on his chest. He rubbed her back soothingly, trying to think of what to say. Not coming up with anything good, he gave it his best shot.

"In my opinion, the only thing that matters is what you want. To hell what the Scoobies want, or even what your mum wants-" Buffy opened her mouth to speak. "Let me finish. You're what, 16? You'd have been 18 soon, and therefore a legal adult in the eyes of pretty much everyone and it really wouldn't matter what your mum wanted. You'd be free to do whatever you wanted, provided it was legal of course. And the old Poof. Who cares what he thinks." Buffy giggled, causing Spike to smile. "And as for me, well. I want you happy. Right now you're going through an adjustment phase. It's not going to be easy, despite how quickly you are gaining ground as a vampire, eventually you'll hit a wall and have another mental breakdown. This time, however, you could potentially go and eat half the town. Or you could just have another crying fest. Or you could go insane. Although I'd prefer the first two options over the last." He rolled them over, bearing his weight on his forearms.

"I prefer option 2, if I get a say in it." He chuckled, before pressing a kiss to her forehead, then her nose, then finally on her lips. She reacted shy at first, only to let it pick up. He pulled away before it could get too heated, and rolled off of Buffy and sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. "And where do you think you're going?" She asked, trying her best mom voice.

"To shower, luv. Novel concept, ain't it." He grinned at her over his shoulder, causing her jaw to drop at his insinuation.

"Says the guy who's hair is so heavily greased back that I'm sure if you actually paid for the hair gel, you'd be broke as dirt." She retorted.

"It's poor as dirt." He ducked as she threw a pillow at his head. "Just saying, luv." He was unprepared, however, for the force of her body colliding with his. It threw him onto the ground, Buffy landing on his back. "And I don't use that much hair gel." He turned his head to look at her, catching the glare she gave him. "Ok. So maybe I do use a tad too much. But otherwise it ends up being curly. And curly hair doesn't really strike fear into the hearts of demons. Doesn't even work on people. Human people." She scooted up his body, which caused him to moan, so she could rest her chin on his shoulder.

"I wanna do something." She replied, talking softly.

"Like what?" He managed to ground out.

"I don't know. As much as I like lying in bed doing nothing, I feel like I should be up and doing stuff. But I don't want to train, I don't want to patrol. And I especially don't want to go and talk to Giles." He could hear the anger flare briefly. She paused for a moment, and when she spoke the anger had vanished. "But I want to do something, just the two of us."

"We'll think of something. But shower first. Fun later." She smacked his shoulder, although it was a weird angle seeing as she still had her chin resting there. She couldn't see, but she was certain that he had wagged his eyebrow in a lewd manner. She reached under his shoulders to push off of him, and thus the floor, allowing him to follow suit. Once he was upright, Buffy wrapped her arms around his waist in a quick hug. He wrapped his around her upper body, adding a little squeeze before letting go.

"Shower. Then fun." she agreed, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the shower out-cove.

* * *

**A/N: Restaurare is what I got when I typed Restoration into Google Translate (it's Latin). If anyone speaks Latin (congrats to you, I wanna learn) and knows that it's wrong, don't hesitate to correct me. Also, if you see any mistakes, major or minor, feel free to drop me a line (as long as you tell me what is wrong and what chapter it is from) and I'll fix it. I tend to write and then promptly update and I don't have a beta, so sometimes I miss mistakes (whether it's a misspelling or a missing or extra word) and don't catch it until I go to write the next chapter.**

**Chapters from here on out should be more Spike/Buffy centric, and if everything goes the way that I eventually intended it to, you'd only see the Scoobies, Angel and other various characters that could potentially be included every once in a while for a short amount of time. Just remember that if there is something you want to see, I'll try and work it in. It might even help me move from one plot point to another (seeing as I don't have any definitive plot points set out). **

**Reviews! I love them! **

**Updates may become more sporadic now that Finals week is approaching (just a heads up). I'll update when I can and will try to return to some sort of update pattern once Finals are done. **


	11. Clued In

Giles sat, alone in his apartment, sagging in his chair. He sighed and rubbed his hand down his face. Having looked through the book Spike brought about the Slayer Yuki Makimura. Despite the incredibly detailed work, there was nothing that served to help understand Buffy's situation. Standard Slayer work, occasional non-fatal injuries, before mysteriously vanishing. That matched up to the hidden records Wesley had emailed over. It took almost three hours to figure out how to work not only the computer but the email as well, but he finally read a brief overview of Yuki's life. The pre-disappearance information that Spike had recorded sound exactly like all the information the Council had on the process of turning. There were no discrepancies with the turning process, no abnormalities or strange behavior. She was drained, fed blood, and allowed to turn. Yuki then rose, expressing major allegiance to the Master, which apparently is expected in most cases.

The phone rang, breaking the silence that filled the room. Giles made no motion to pick up the phone, preferring not to talk to anyone, the guilt of the Buffy situation hitting him harder than he though possible. The phone rang four more times before the answering machine kicked in, his voice filling the silence.

"This is Rupert Giles. I am not here at the moment, however if you leave your name, number and a brief message, I'll ring you once I return." There was a monotoned beep before another voice filled the room.

"Giles. It's Jenny. I was hoping to talk to you, but, um, it seems like you're not there. If you could call me back, that would be great. You've got my number." And with that, Giles could hear Jenny hang up. He merely covered his eyes, trying not to think about Jenny. He continued to sit, not moving. He wasn't sure how much time had passed before the phone rang again. Once more, Giles sat still, not bothering to pick up. And once again, the answering machine picked up.

"Rupert. Wesley here. Guess you're out, but I've-" Giles bolted up at the sound of Wesley's voice, and ran to the phone picking it up.

"What did you find?" He was slightly winded.

" Um, other than what I sent you on Yuki, not much. However, I found some information that may be useful. Now, I'm warning you: the original text was in an ancient Greek, then translated into what I think was Romanian then to Spanish before being translated into English. So there may be some translation errors." Wesley took a breathe.

"Just get on with it." Giles responded, annoyed.

"Right. I was searching old accounts for any situation similar to the current one. Unfortunately that was a dead-end. However, I decided to dig deeper. I found a story of a Persian Princess Ameretat-"

"And Angra Mainyu. Yes. We already know the story."

"But did you know that, according to one scholar, Ameretat was the daughter of two vampires? Of course that's not true. She was, before she got sick, strong as a vampire and had incredibly quick healing. She was then cursed, which caused her healing ability to diminish, allowing the illness of inbreeding to shine through, which drained her strength."

"So?"

"Superhuman strength? Rapid healing? What does that remind you of?"

"Well, vampires."

"And what is supposedly based off of vampires?" Wesley prompted. Giles was quiet, thinking, for a moment. Until it clicked.

"The Slayer. You think she was a Slayer?"

"I'm thinking the original original Slayer. That the first Slayer in our records were based on this Ameretat."

"I feel like you have a but coming along."

"Since you said that, I'm going to brief you on my theory. The throne, during Ameretat's time, was passed from mother to daughter, which was highly unusual. Yet Ameretat was the only one to have had any notification of the superhuman abilities. So either she was a special case, or they just failed to record any abnormalities in her genetic line. I believe that Ameretat is not the very original Slayer, or Slayer-like person. Her mother, grandmother, great-grandmother, great-great-grandmother all had these special abilities, they just kept it under wraps. Ameretat was the first for the powers to be noticed due to her getting sick all of a sudden." Giles mulled something Willow said over.

"And have you heard about the soul mate idea?"

"Ameretat and Angra Mainyu? Yeah. Which from the sound of it you know that demonic soul mates will create a Mating Bond if one sires the other." Wesley paused. "But did you know that one scholar speculated that if Amereta was a version of a Slayer, and had that reaction, yet no normal human has, that it would only work between a Slayer and her vampire soul mate?"

"I beg your pardon?" He heard Wesley take a deep breath.

"I found a really old prophecy. Like so old, it's even older than the Ameretat and Angra Mainyu myth, which is easily 18 centuries old. Before any of the whole struggle between demons and humans. Of course it's in a language that has long been dead, but several linguists took a stab at it and revealed something that makes sense."

"I'm waiting."

"It reads that every hundred years, a Slayer will be called who has a vampire equal. A soul mate, if you want to be consistent. There was a large chunk of the text that didn't make much sense, like it was multiple prophecies chopped up and put together. From what I can tell, the gist of that prophecy is that every 100 years a Slayer will be called who has a vampire soul mate, rather than a human one. If they find each other and the vampire turns the Slayer, a Mating Bond is formed."

"So how is it that no one knew about this?"

"I said this prophecy is old. It's so old, many Watchers haven't touched it in centuries. Who would think a prophecy from before the Slayer's creation would be important?" Wesley could have swore Giles muttered "You have a good point" under his breathe. He decided to change the subject. "How is she?"

"Well. Last time I saw her, she was pissed and hurt."

"What happened?" Concern flooded his voice.

"Angel essentially cornered me into telling her about Sinyea. And she didn't react very well. It was the only way to explain why she had a demon essence in her."

"Oh." Wesley cleared his throat. "Well. You know how to reach me if you need anything else."

"Yes. Thank you." And with that, both hung up. Now Giles just had to figure out how to tell his Slayer.

* * *

Buffy walked through the park, lost in thought. She couldn't help but feel she was too hard on Giles. And she was trying to figure out how to tell her mom. Strangely, the latter was causing more worry than the first. Which was causing a sense of guilt to fill her. She sat down on the bench with a sigh. Spike had said he was making a quick run to pick something up, although what the something is he didn't say. Buffy really didn't care, she just didn't really want to be alone with her thoughts right now. Too many thoughts and emotions causing her not to really know what to think or feel. When she was with Spike, he helped to calm down her mind, ease the feeling of drowning. So she did the next best thing: she thought of their shower.

_He had walked in first, starting the water. He quickly disrobed, and giving a seductive glare, watched as Buffy shyly did the same. It was easier this time, having already been naked in front of him. Slowly, feeling more confidence at his lecherous smile she promptly walked to him. She stopped when they were close, but not touching. She reached her hand up to graze his chin, pulling the seductress eyes on him. She could feel him tense with desire, as well as feel the electricity of desire through the bond. And despite her own desire to touch his naked body with hers, she kept that bare inch of air between them. She did, however, lean her head towards his, ghosting her lips over- or was it under?- his. _

_"You really are a gentleman." Her words were a bare whisper, flirting. Before she lost her will completely, she pulled herself away from him and walked towards the shower. She was not looking forward to another cold shower, but it was better than nothing. She found during her first post-death shower that the cold didn't really bother her, it just failed to bring the pleasure a nice hot, shower would. Yet in the crypt, hot water would never occur. The thought briefly caused disappointment to set in, but she quickly replaced it with the adoration she held for the naked platinum blond standing behind her. Much like she had, he stood close but not touching, other than his hand on her shoulder and his lips on the back of her neck. She sighed at the feel, enjoying the points where his soft skin touched hers. _

_"And you really are a tease." She shivered slightly at his words. She felt his slight shove, which caused her to suddenly stand completely underneath the cold water. With a slight yelp, she jumped back, only to run into Spike who had just started to move to the water. Her wet and naked back smacked into his naked chest, his arms snaking around her middle to prevent her from falling ungracefully to the floor. She closed her eyes, the tingle in her spine causing the butterflies in her stomach to flutter rapidly. She hummed, and relaxed into his chest. He walked them forward under the spray, arms still wrapped around her middle. "Enjoying yourself, pet?" She didn't respond, other than to lean her head back to rest on his shoulder. "If you relax anymore, I think you'd become so fluid you'd slip out of my arms and become a puddle of goo on the floor."_

_"Happy puddle of goo." She responded before pulling away from his body. She reached for the body wash, and went to open the top when it was snatched out of her hands. _

_"No, princess. You just stand there and enjoy." She raised her eyebrow in confusion, but stood there as he squirted some of the body wash onto his hand before setting the bottle on the floor. He rubbed his hands together, creating a sudsy lather. He turned her around, and starting at her shoulders, began washing her. He washed her like she was a goddess and he was worshipping her body. He could feel muscles relax as he washed her thoroughly, moving down her body. As he neared her core, she could feel herself warm with desire, yet he was very careful to avoid any stimulation that could potentially cause her to go over the edge. Before she knew it, he was standing in front of her, manipulating her body so that the water was rinsing off the soap. She sighed in momentary disappointment, but decided to return the favor. Picking up the body wash, she copied his movements, starting at his shoulders. She could feel him relax, and a small smile filled her face. She noted which areas caused him to let out a vocal appreciation, as well as which ones caused him to twitch as if being tickled. Good to know. Very good to know. _

Buffy was so lost in the memory she didn't notice that Spike had walked up behind her. When he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, she jumped in surprise. He let out a laugh, feeling Buffy's chest heave as she took unnecessary breaths.

"Don't. Do. That." She muttered.

"Thinking pretty hard about something?" His voice was nonchalant. She merely hummed, leaning back into his embrace. "Sunrise is soon. We should head back." With a sigh, Buffy stood and falling in step with Spike, started walking home. Both were quiet for a while, enjoying the other's company.

"I think I want to tell my mom tomorrow." Her voice broke the silence of night.

"Are you sure?" Out of the corner of his eye he could see her nod. "If you're sure. Do you want me to be there?"

"If you would."

"Done." She moved closer, so that their shoulders occasionally touched as they walked. As they neared the cemetery, Spike grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips to kiss her knuckles. She smiled at the gesture. They walked into the crypt and down to the lower level. She grabbed the black shirt she had been using as a nightgown, and leisurely changed. Turning to see that Spike now only wore his silky night pants, she grabbed his hand and walked to the bed. Laying down together, they fell asleep quickly, wrapped in each others arms.

* * *

**A/N: So one reviewer noted that with the mention of the Restoration spell that it could be perceived that I was saying Willow at one point will try to re-ensoul Buffy. That is not what I intended. It serves two purposes, one more important than the other. Purpose one is that it sets Willow up to get involved with magic, the other is a just in case my wayward thoughts decide that something I've toyed with as a possibility as a plot point becomes a reality. It will be needed if that happens. **

**So. Reviews. They're cool. Like bow ties and fezzes. I like them. ANOTHER. (I guess I'm just gonna mention every fandom tonight.) Maybe it's time to use the sleep. **


	12. Finding Courage

Buffy sat leaning against the wall, her arms wrapped around her legs. Chin resting on her knees, she watched Spike sleep. If her new internal clock was right, it was about 1pm. Not really sure why she was up so early, but she was too restless to sleep any longer. Yet she didn't want to stray too far from the bed, and seeing as it was daylight out she didn't even want to leave the bottom level of the crypt. Spike lay flat on his back, one arm spread out, the other laying across his chest. He was so still that one would assume he was dead. _Well, he is dead. But he's an animate dead._ Her mind quickly amended. _Like me_.

How she was going to tell that to her mother and convince her that she was not crazy, she wasn't sure. She could try the whole "look at this face. Does this look human?" approach, but she didn't want her mom to think it was prosthetic makeup. Nor did she want her mom to faint. She could always try the logical approach, however that didn't work so well last time. She let out a sigh and tightened her hold on her legs. A movement caught her eye, and when she looked over she saw that Spike had rolled over, his head near her hip. She heard him inhale, yet his eyes remained closed and he made no other sign of movement. A smile formed on her face as she let go of her legs and lowered them. She shifted minutely so that his head could rest in her lap.

His platinum blond hair was not heavily greased, resulting in the slight curls hanging loose rather than being plastered straight. She ran one hand through the curls, enjoying the softness of it. Leaning her head back and closing her eyes, she hoped sleep would return.

* * *

"Willow!" Willow jolted up from her nap at the sound of her mom's voice. "There is a nice young man here to see you. Calls himself "Sander". What kind of name is Sander?" Willow rolled her eyes before answering.

"It's Xander. Like Alexander. Can you let him up?" She yelled back, running a hand through her hair. She stood up and ended up stepping on an open book. Rather than close it and put it away, she merely shoved it under her bed. She then picked up the loose clothing that littered her floor, putting them in the hamper as she hear Xander climb the stairs. She quickly straightened out the bedding before he opened the door.

"Yo." was all Xander said before he launched himself onto her bed.

"Not that I don't like hanging out, but what are you doing here?" She sat herself down on the chair next to her bed.

"Parents are fighting. Decided to get out before they tried to involve or yell at me." She nodded her head: that was nothing new in the Harris household.

"Again, I ask: why here?"

"Where else would I go? Can't go to Buffy's mom's place, seeing as Buffy is supposed to be here. Don't want to go to Giles' because that would be weird and I don't want to do research. And I can't go to Jesse's because, well, he turned into a vampire and Buffy had to stake him. That leaves you as my only option." He paused before adding "Not that you were the last option." Willow only nodded at his logic. She was quite for a moment before speaking.

"What do you think Buffy will tell her mom?"

"Wha?" Xander didn't follow the change in topics.

"What do you think Buffy will tell her mom? I mean, she didn't know Buffy was the Slayer. Now she's a vampire. What is Buffy going to tell her mom?"

"Don't you think Buffster should be figuring that out? I mean, it is her mom and her business." Willow's sigh sounded like defeat.

"It's just that this can't be easy for her. I wish I could help." Xander didn't know how to respond to that, so he did his next best thing.

"How about a movie marathon?"

"I guess we could do that." Willow replied morosely. "I'm sure we've got popcorn in one of the cabinets." And with that Willow stood and exited her room, assuming Xander would follow.

* * *

Spike woke first this time, a bit confused as to why and when his head ended up in Buffy's lap. He craned his neck to look at her: her head hung forward and slightly toward her shoulder- she was bound to wake with a pain in her neck. Then he noticed her hand limply tangled in his slightly curling hair. He quickly disentangled her fingers from his hair before sitting up, trying to move as little as possible. It didn't succeed, however, when she started falling towards Spike, the shift in weight on the bed causing her to lean towards the center. He caught her quickly, not that falling onto the bed would hurt, and was concerned when she let out a groan of pain.

"What's wrong, luv?"

"Neck is sore." She responded, rubbing her hand against the back of her neck, trying to work out the kink. He pulled Buffy so that she was sitting in front of him and swatted at her hand. She made a noise of protest, which quickly turned to a moan of pleasure once his hand started working at the sore area. He could feel her relax, as well as feel the muscle itself relax. "You have that one thing..." her brain was turning to mush, preventing her from completing her thought.

"What? The Midas touch?" Spike asked laughing at how she couldn't formulate the correct words.

"I hope to whatever God is out there that you do not have the Midas touch because I do not, under any circumstance, want to be made of gold." The words spewed forth, causing Spike's hand to still. Buffy opened her eyes and turned to look at him in confusion. "What? I do know some myths and legends. That and the Hand of Midas was the object of desire in _Aladdin and the King of Thieves." _she admitted sheepishly. Spike let out a bark of a laughter.

"You are definitely something else, pet." She smiled lovingly back at him. He returned her smile with a lecherous grin of his own. However his face fell when the smile slowly vanished from her face. "What's wrong."

"I think it would be best if we went to talk to my mom now." Her voice a whisper. "Before I loose the courage to do so." He shifted towards the edge of the bed before rising silently. He offered her his hand, bringing her to stand right in front of him. He lowered his head slightly to capture her lips with his own.

"Then let's get to it, luv."

* * *

Buffy and Spike slowly made their way across town to Revello Drive. After she had dusted the stupid newbie who tried to attack her thinking she was easy, human prey. She noticed Spike's raised eyebrow as she rubbed the dust from the new vamp's head- she had wrenched off his head- from her hands. He said nothing about it when she asked him what was wrong, other than telling her that her reflexes and strength appeared to have improved. Not really sure what to say to that, she merely shrugged and started walking. At some point during their walk, Spike must have felt the emotions that were currently warring inside her, for he had stepped closer and had grabbed her hand. He was currently rubbing his thumb soothingly against the back of her hand.

"I think we should wait a bit." Buffy spoke suddenly.

"Wait for what?" He turned his head to look at her.

"To tell her about the Mating Bond." She remained staring straight ahead. "I just think that with learning that me being the Slayer and that vampires are really real and now I'm one might be an over-shock to her system. I just think that maybe learning that her only child is now also mated, which sounds very similar to a human wedding, might be too much." Her reasoning was spot on. Hell it was shocking to him to wake up suddenly Mated when all he did was sire someone.

"Alright. But if she asks who I am, what are you going to tell her?" she made a face.

"I hadn't really thought about it. I mean, what are you to me? You're my Sire. You're my mate. And technically you're my killer, although we are totally leaving that part out. In human terms you both my father and boyfriend, or if we're going for the married analogy to describe the Mating Bond you're my husband, and my killer." She let out a sigh. "I honestly hoped she would just assume you were a friend and leave it at that."

"And you don't think she'll be angry for not finding out that information later rather than sooner? 'Cause like you said, it is shocking to find out that your only child is not only dead but also mated to someone who is 129 years your senior." Buffy groaned in response.

"Yeah. I was kinda hoping I wouldn't have to talk about that." She sighed. "I mean, finding out all this at one time won't go over well. She didn't handle me thinking vampires existed when it was just that. How is she going to react when I have to tell her that I for the past nearly two years have been fighting them, that I am now one, oh, and yeah. I somehow ended up Mated to my Sire. And all the information about how that is usually formed, and then having to explain to her that my 145 year old beau did not force me to have sex with him. Yeah. That's gonna go over well." She kicked the rock that was lying on the sidewalk out of frustration. "Fucking Murphy's law." out of the corner of her eye she saw Spike's jaw drop. "What?"

"I just didn't think you knew how to swear."

"I know how to swear. I just think that there is a right time and place for it. Like when you stub your toe on the coffee table or when you can't find a word to adequate express the level of emotion you're feeling." Buffy abruptly stopped, causing Spike's arm to jerk back, causing him to stumble. Catching his balance, he noticed where she was looking.

They had reached her home. Taking a deep breath, she walked slowly up the sidewalk leading to the porch. She stopped at the door. With a shaking arm she knocked on the door.

"Buffy is that you? Willow said you'd be home either tonight or tomorrow." Her mom's voice rang out.

"Yeah." She croaked, hoping her mom had heard her. "And a friend."

"Well come in already. You don't need to knock, silly." Buffy peered over at Spike, hoping the invitation extended to him as well. He merely shrugged and motioned for her to open the door. With a shaking hand she turned the knob and gave it a slight push before hesitantly stepping over the threshold, pulling Spike behind her. She felt her shoulder's sag in relief when he easily followed her through the doorway.

"I'm in the kitchen, honey. Do you want something to eat?" Her mom called out.

"No thanks. But I do have something to tell you." She hoped her mom didn't catch the snag in her voice. Spike reassuringly squeezed her hand, love, warmth and something definitively Spike coming through the bond. "It's now or never." she murmured under her breath before walking towards the kitchen. "And I had to go and choose now."

* * *

**A/N: Well. **

**Fun fact: apparently "Philosophers' stone" is another way to say "Midas Touch". Um...**

**The 129 years your senior is based on the fact that Spike was around the age of 28 when turned, which was in 1880, and the episode "Prophecy Girl" aired in 1997. If you were wondering.**

**So the end bit was a beautifully written (in my opinion) interaction between Spike and Buffy. However, I hit save (or thought I did) and when I accidentally closed the tab, well. I found out it didn't save. THIS IS WHERE WRITING AS IT COMES TO YOU IS PROBLEMATIC. So if it seems a little choppy, or doesn't flow quite right, it's because I'm trying to rewrite what I already wrote from memory. Which isn't always reliable. So, as a result, some of it got changed. *grumpy face***


	13. Telling Mum

Buffy stood just outside of the kitchen, her grip on Spike's hand would have crushed a normal human's hand. Spike merely stroked the back of her hand. He saw her shoulders rise and fall with her unneeded deep breath. He wasn't surprised when she dropped his hand before stepping into the kitchen to see Joyce putting away groceries.

"Hey." was all she could squeak out.

"Are you hungry?" Joyce's back was turned to her as she spoke. "I could make you a sandwich. Or some hot cocoa, I got the kind with the little marshmallows." With her back to Buffy, she hadn't noticed Spike behind her daughter. "Willow said you had an accident, nothing serious, but that you were staying at her house. Now, be honest, are you okay? It was nothing serious, right?"

"I'm fine, mom." She wanted to lie and tell her that it was nothing big, but the words caught in her throat. "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about." Joyce continued putting away the various items, still not looking at her daughter. "Mom, can you stop and look at me?" Her words came out harsher than she intended. Joyce stopped what she was doing and looked at her daughter. The first thing she noticed was the paleness of her daughter's face, the deathly pale a stark contrast to her normal Californian tan. She then noticed the beach blond standing behind Buffy.

"Who's your friend? And are you sure you're okay? You're looking like death warmed over." Buffy couldn't help but give a little giggle at the ironic nature of her mom's statement.

"I'm fine. Really. And this is Spike. My-" she broke off, still not sure what to call him.

"Mate." He could feel Buffy tense. "_Relax, it's a British term for friend."_ He sent across the bond, to which she relaxed.

"You're English." She paused for a moment before continuing. "Are you from London?"

"I am. How did you know?" He sent an _I-told-you-so_ nudge at Buffy through the bond.

"I studied there briefly. Recognized your accent."

"With one word? That's quiet impressive."

"Well, there was a group of guys who would call me that. Got rather upset with them at first until they told me it meant friend. Must have gotten use to the way it-"

"Mom." Buffy interrupted, stopping the speech she was sure Joyce was formulating. "We came here because I need to talk to you." She shifted slightly from foot to foot. "I think you might want to sit down." Buffy crossed one arm across her chest and rested the other on top so she could chew on her nail.

"Oh. Okay." Joyce sat down at the island. She watched as Buffy began pacing in front of Spike. "Buffy. You're scaring me. What's wrong?" Buffy let out a deep sigh.

"You know how last year I told you I thought I was seeing vampires?"

"Not this again, Buffy."

"Mom. Stop. Let me speak." She dropped her arms, causing them to slap the top of her thighs. "I wasn't lying. I was telling you the truth. They exist. And not only do they exist, but I was chosen to fight them; keep them in line if you will."

"Buffy. You said the delusions were gone. There is no such thing as vampires."

"How many times have you washed blood, too much blood for one person to lose safely and not die, out of my clothes? How many times have you heard me return from a patrol but simply didn't say anything?" When Joyce didn't respond, Buffy continued. "How many times have you heard me mention that I was going to Willow's or Xander's to study yet my grades stayed horrible? Did you ever question why you only saw Angel during the night?" Spike could smell the salty tears that leaked down Buffy's face. "Did you question why I knocked? The person who often forgets to knock on practically every door? It's because vampires can't cross the threshold of a human's house. They need to be invited in. Granted it can apparently be a generalized invitation, like the fact that I mentioned I had a friend with me and you told me to 'come in already' and he was able to enter the house with no problem."

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"Spike's a vampire, mom." Buffy paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "And so am I." Joyce seemed speechless and frozen to her seat. She blinked slowly, trying to process the load of information her daughter just dumped on her. Joyce managed to open and close her mouth in a good impression of a fish, before finally finding her voice.

"So what you're trying to tell me is that not only are vampires real, but you're one now?"

"Yes!" Buffy sagged in relief, only for her heart to be broken at Joyce's next sentence. Joyce stood and began sifting through a pile of papers near the counter.

"I'm sure I have Dr. Walter's number around here somewhere; he said your delusions may return." Spike felt an excruciating pain spread through the bond before he felt a breeze sweep by him. "I knew you wouldn't understand" echoing in the house as Buffy fled, too quick for Joyce to see her leave.

"What? How? How did she just leave? She was there not even ten seconds ago."

"Vampire speed. Most humans can't track it; it's much too quick for the human brain to follow the movement. Although I have a feeling that since your daughter was the Slayer, already blessed with superhuman strength and speed-although not as fast as some Master vamps- she is quicker than all but a select few. Including me if she really pushes it." Spike turned to leave. Just as he was about to leave her line of sight he stopped to speak over his shoulder. "All she wanted was to let you know what was going on. She didn't have to tell you. She could have just up and left, not breathing a word. But Buffy loves you. And she wanted you to know. All she wanted was to know that you still love her. She's found out a lot of difficult information to swallow these last few days. No matter how close we get, there are just some things only a mother can soothe." He could still feel the pain through the bond; her mother's words cutting to the bone. "I assume you have Willow's phone number. If you are willing to talk to Buffy with a more open mind, call Willow. She'll tell us. Granted, after today, I can't guarantee Buffy will be willing to talk." And with that, Spike fled the Summers' residence, following the scent of despair left by his distraught mate.

* * *

Spike found Buffy much like he had two nights earlier, leaning against the giant maple tree at the entrance of the cemetery. Unlike two nights ago, her shoulders were shaking with the force of her sobs. Her anguish was much stronger now that she was closer. Unsure of what was the best course of action, he sat down next to her and wrapped one arm around her shoulders. She curled into his embrace, allowing him to then wrap his other arm around her, enveloping her in a hug.

"Why can't she believe me?" Buffy asked, although it was muffled by Spike's shirt and punctuated by her sobs.

"It's a lot to take in. I'm sure she'll come around eventually."

"But when?"

"I don't know, pet. I honestly don't know." He continued to hold her as she cried. Shifting his grip so he could stroke her back. They continued sitting there, until her sobs had stopped. He continued to rub her back, soothing strokes that were lazy as they trailed up and down her back as time eked by. They must have been sitting there for hours, the sun was nearly up. "Let's head back to the crypt, luv, wouldn't want to turn to a pile of ashes, now would we?"

His statement went unanswered. He tilted his head to look at her face. Her eyes were closed, and the rather limp state of her body indications of deep sleep. Shifting his arms, Spike stood carefully, trying to jostle her as little as possible. Once upright, he adjust her in his arms, which caused her head to flop closer to where his unbeating heart reside. A small smile flitted across his face as he began walking to the crypt. Much like he had on the night he turned her, he simply jumped down to the lower level rather than try to balance her and climb down the ladder. He placed her gently on the bed, drawing himself to full height in order to change into his sleep pants he got for the sake of her shyness. He was unprepared to see her peridot eyes, glassy from her crying, staring into his- almost like she was trying to find a trace of a soul.

"Promise me you'll never leave me." Her voice was so broken and quite. He gave her a weak smile.

"I'm not going anywhere. Not unless you tell me to. Even then I might just ignore you." She closed her eyes, relaxing into the pillows.

"Can you hold me?" He turned to remove his shirt and jeans before locating and slipping on the sleep pants. He then walked back to the bed and climbed over her, snuggling around her, her back to his bare chest. He wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her just the tiniest bit closer.

"Sleep. I'll be here when you wake, luv. Wouldn't miss it for the world." Buffy closed her eyes, and drifted off back to sleep. "I'd do anything for you. Anything."

* * *

**A/N: Well. Um...yeah. Prime example of "this was not intended, it just kinda happened." I'm real good at those. **


	14. Chapter 14

Giles sat drinking his glass of whiskey as he stared at the phone. Having already drank at least five glasses- he had lost count- he was quite certain he was officially drunk. Rather shakily, Giles raised his glass only to discover he had once again drained his drink. Sighing slightly, he pitched forward in an attempt to stand. Wobbling slightly, he made it upright, but managed to drop his glass. It hit the shag-like carpet with a dull thud, which seemed to echo in his empty house. Apartment. Flat. At this point he wasn't sure what to call his home. Almost seven months of living in America and certain phrases stuck. He dragged his foot forward, intending to walk to the small table that held the decanter of whiskey. However, he didn't make it farther than his couch, where he promptly collapsed on the cushions with a groan. He was out like a light the instant his head hit the cushion. His snoring drowning out the ringing of the phone.

"Mr. Giles, it's Joyce, Buffy's mom. I was wondering if I could talk to you. I think Buffy may be experiencing delusions, and I was hoping, since you're so close to her, that maybe you can talk to her and get her to see someone. Well, I hope you get this message soon and get back to me with some ideas. Thank you."

* * *

Spike ran his hand up and down Buffy's arm. He hadn't slept long; every half hour Buffy would start mumbling and thrashing. At one point she had whimpered and starting crying again. Spike wasn't sure what to do to dispel the nightmares, so at first he rocked her, which helped against the thrashing and mumbling, but not against the crying. So he sang. At first it was just a little lullaby he remembered, shockingly, from his childhood. It quieted her crying to a occasional sniffle, before she quieted completely. He then found that the constant petting motion prevented her from making any noise or movement, so he continued the action to allow Buffy to get the amount of sleep needed to recover from the emotional upheaval she experienced. He was willing to sacrifice one night of sleep if it meant Buffy got the rejuvenating rest she needed.

He watched her as she now peacefully slept. He could see her chest rise and fall with the unneeded breaths she subconsciously took. He could hear the slight shifting of the air as it was expelled, only for it to be inhaled back. He could smell the diminishing sour scent of distress, which was slowly being replaced by a mix of Buffy's natural scent and what he assumed was his own. One thing he learned about having a heightened sense of smell is that sensory adaption happens quicker. It wasn't until Buffy unofficially moved in that he began to notice that his crypt even had an odor, although his heightened senses could be the reason that he could detect such a minute thing like that. He broke out of his reverie when he felt Buffy burrow her nose into his chest, and he heard a small sigh escape.

"I'm hungry." Buffy mumbled without opening her eyes. Spike was sure he would have jumped if he hadn't heard the slight intake before she spoke.

"Blood or human food?" He didn't even bother questioning the desire for human food. After two nights of watching her eat, first it was Chinese then she wanted Italian, he decided that he didn't care if she wanted human food. As long as it was what made her happy. And she seemed perfectly fine with drinking his blood, although that meant he had to ingest more blood himself so that she wouldn't drain him to the point of weakening.

"Neither. Both. Arrg. I can't tell." He could feel her sigh. "I want something spicy. But I don't like spicy food. Why would I want something spicy when I don't like spicy things?" She looked up at him, her eyes wide. He could see that her eyes were no longer glassy like they were this morning, but pain still clouded the beautiful green.

"Don't know, pet. Although I suspect that it might be why some people love a scent or food only to end up hating it later. Tastes change." Buffy merely hummed at his logic. He watched as her brow furrowed. "What?"

"I just realized. I haven't patrolled once since I became a vampire."

"And that's important because?"

"Well, no one else is going to keep the other, more reckless vamps in check. How many people have died because I didn't do my job?" Panic started to creep into her voice, coloring her words.

"Relax. Giles probably took care of that. After all, a new Slayer should have been called. And, many places, in fact everywhere but Sunnydale, aren't protected by a Slayer to combat the demon population. Yet there are still humans, right? We don't slaughter huge groups of humans; we leave that to humans." He got a small giggle out of her, which was his desired response. "Look, if it will ease your mind, on our way to get food we'll do some patrolling." She simply smiled and burrowed her nose into his chest.

* * *

"Cats or dogs?"

"Um. never had either, pet. Although, I think I'd be more of a cat person." Somehow they had ended up asking each other questions as they wandered the streets. It started with Buffy mentioning that they didn't really know much about each other. "What about you?" In a way, the twenty questions was more of a way to pass the time: they saw no activity, human or otherwise, during their patrol.

"Both have their merits, but I'd say I am a dog person." She strolled along, her hands clasped behind her back. Not really in a hurry to go anywhere, they walked at a leisurely pace, alternating who asked questions as they went.

"If you could go anywhere, where would you go?" He glanced over at her. The fresh air-despite the fact that she doesn't need it-seemed to help her mood, but not completely lift the gloom.

"The Fairy Pools in the Isle of Skye."

"Scotland? Really? Why?"

"When my parents were going through the divorce, I often looked up top getaway places. That was one of them." she looked down at her shoes. "This was also when my mom thought I was delusional, and it would have been a nice change. Not having to worry about if I'm going to die on my next patrol or if mom was going to catch me climbing in my window and send me back to the mental institute. It was-"

"Buffy!" Willow's voice rang out. Both vampires turned around to see Willow sprinting to catch up to them. Seconds later Xander appeared, clearly out of breath as he tried to follow the much quicker Willow.

"What's wrong Red?"

"It's Giles! He's unconscious." Willow supplied.

"Can you tell what was wrong?" Buffy asked, concern filtering through.

"No, but his whiskey supply looked to have been halved." Buffy sighed, clearly not wanting to deal with a drunk Watcher, who she was still slightly mad at.

"Fine. Let's go. But you so own me food."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. Papers for school and writer's block are non-mixy things. Unlike Coke and Rum. **

**Anyway, for my American readers, Happy Thanksgiving and safe travels. **

**For my non-American readers (if my Visitor by Country graph doesn't lie) Happy Thursday.**

**Just an FYI, I'm running out of clever or fitting titles to name the chapters. So if they suddenly are named boring names, like chapter 15 or 16, that's why. I've never been good at picking chapter names or even story titles. **


	15. Watching the Watcher

Despite the distance, they made it to Giles' apartment rather quickly. Unhindered by the barrier, Buffy breezed inside and walked to her Watcher's side. It wasn't until she saw Xander looking at the door that she realized she had broken the lock. she placed her fingers on his neck, searching for his pulse. It was slow and steady; normal heart rate for someone his age while sleeping.

_Woah,_ She thought. _how do I know that?_

"Is he alright?" Willow asked seeing Buffy's brows furrowing.

"Yeah. He's probably just passed out drunk. He'll most likely wake up hungover, but he's fine." She gave a slight shrug. "He may not want to, but he'll live." She rocked back on her heels. His glasses were slightly skewed, and without thinking, she gently removed his glasses and set them on the small end table.

"Are you really mad at him? I mean, he's your Watcher." Willow seemed distressed.

"He lied. Yes, it was a lie of omission, but that's still lying. He could have told me at any point when I've asked him about the history of the Slayer." Her voice slowly rose. "I asked him multiple times." Realizing she was almost shouting, she took a deep breathe to calm herself. "At any point, he could have told me. Hell, Angel could have told me. But they both withheld information that would have been nice to know." Spike heard the tiny sigh. "But I am not going to dwell on it. You cannot change the past, but you can shape the future."

"Woah. Look at you being all philosophical."

"Not now Xander." Buffy huffed. "Besides, I'm still mad." Huffing once again, she leaned forward only to rock back and stand. Walking over to Spike, she crossed her arms over her chest. "Go home guys. Get some sleep. I'll call if anything happens." Spike wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to lean against him.

"Are you sure? I mean, we can stay and keep you company. We won't-"

"Will. Seriously. We'll be fine. Go. We can survive without sleep. You, on the other hand, can't. I have a feeling that it is just going to be a lot of watching the Watcher sleep."

"Oh, ok. But call if you need anything." Willow pointed at her with a stern finger.

"Deal. I'll call if we need anything."

Rather unwilling, Willow and Xander left Giles' apartment. Buffy let out a sigh.

"What's wrong, pet?"

"I never noticed how overwhelming they are." She broke away from him to go sit in one of the air chairs opposite the sleeping Watcher. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I love them. But they are a bit overzealous about helping. Which completely sucks because they're human and humans break so frickin' easily." She threw herself down into the chair with a sigh.

"Well they should be home soon. You won't have to worry about them for the rest of the night." He walked over to her and knelt before her. "In fact, I know of a couple of ways to make you completely forget about them." He placed one hand on her cheek and drew her closer, teasing her lips with his. He grinned when he felt Buffy lean forward to push their lips together in a passionate kiss. He felt her tongue swipe across his lips, and giving off a slight growl he opened his mouth. They fought for dominance of the kiss, until Buffy pulled away with a groan.

"It feels wrong." Spike's eyes widened.

"I hope you don't mean kissing."

"No...well yes. Kissing like that in front of Giles feels wrong. I mean, he could wake up at any time and I don't think he'd want to see us making out."

"He's practically blind without his glasses, he's not going to see much."

"So not the point. Besides, we never finished our 20 questions." Spike huffed before standing. He quickly picked Buffy up from the chair, earning a squeal of surprise, before sitting down where she was sitting and putting her on his lap.

"Now...Where were we?"

"If my memory is correct I was explaining why I wanted to see the Fairy Pools in the Isle of Skye. So, my question."

"Ask away."

"Where have you been that you'd like to go back to?"

"It would probably be anywhere in England or Wales."

"Why?"

"Generally overcast all the time meant that I could walk around during the day without frying. That and they do have some spectacular sights to see. Besides, I was born in London. Always nice to go home, even if you can't technically go _home_ home." He wrapped his arms around her stomach. She laid her head against his shoulder, her nose right near the spot on his neck that reeked of him. Burrowing her nose closer, she closed her eyes and hummed in appreciation. "Favorite food?"

"Before being turned, I'd have to say mom's lasagna. After being turned, I'd have to say the Hot and Sour through your blood was pretty delicious." He let out a short laugh. He waited a few minutes for her to ask another question before realizing that she had fallen asleep. Glancing up to Giles- making sure the Watcher was still among the living- he slouched down in the chair to get comfortable. After confirming the Watcher was breathing, he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, eventually drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I'M BACK BITCHES! Sorry this didn't get posted sooner, but I had Final Exams, and therefore while I theoretically had time to write this, I needed to spend that time studying (and seeing as I usually wrote it in one of my classes (shhhh), yeah that didn't happen). But I'm now on Winter Break, which means I should be able to post a chapter every couple of days-unless Writer's Block strikes. **

**Just remember, reviews are awesome. Like pinstripe suited Doctors with great gravity-defying hair. Or incredibly sexy Wolf-man who's voice sounds like heaven dipped in chocolate and served on a golden plate. **


	16. Chapter 16

Spike woke to a steaming cup of coffee in front of his face. Once fully awake, he noticed the beautiful blonde holding it.

"I have to say, that may be my new favorite way to wake up." He watched as Buffy's face lit up with a smile. He gratefully accepted the cup and took a sip. Mindfully of the dozen books inhabiting Giles' coffee table, Buffy sat in front of Spike. Slowly sipping his coffee, he watched as Buffy appeared to be mulling something over.

"Will it ever get any easier?"

"Will what ever get easier?"

"The undead life. Knowing you're going to outlive not just your family and friends, but pretty much everyone you meet?" Buffy dropped her gaze to her hands.

"It doesn't get easier; you get harder. Once your family and close friends die, well, for some vampires that's when they've got nothing to hold them back and keep them sane. Eventually they return to normal: don't kill as much."

"Will that happen to me?" He thought he could see a tear glisten in her eye.

"Most likely, no. You have something most vampires don't have." He reached out one hand to grab one of hers.

"What's that?"

"Someone who will never leave you." He slid to his knees in front of her, placing the half-full coffee cup on the table next to her. "They had no one to hold them back; you do. Because lover, I'm never leaving." He raised his eyebrows provocatively. Rolling her eyes, Buffy mock slapped his shoulder.

"Thank you."

"What for?" He looked genuinely surprised.

"Being you." She looked at him, love shining on her face.

* * *

Xander lay on the floor in Willow's bedroom snoring. Willow, who had been awoken by his snoring, pulled a pillow over her head in an attempt to drown out the sound. Unfortunately it did little to mask the jackhammer that was currently operating in her bedroom. _Why did I think it would be a good idea to invite him here? The whole rest of the house is empty. He didn't have to sleep in here._ Her inner monologue berating her for the poor decision. Groaning in frustration, Willow sat up, deciding that sleep had eluded her for the rest of the night. Swinging her legs over the side of her bed, she carefully stood and walked out of her room, avoiding the squeaky spots of her floor. Closing the door just enough that the hall light wouldn't bother Xander, Willow quietly made her way to the kitchen. The bare wood cold against her feet leeched the little warmth she had. _Why is it so cold in here? Are they storing a dead caveman for dinner in the basement?_ She walked over to the cabinet that held the hidden coffee maker and coffee. Setting the machine to brew a half pot, she perused the cabinets for a mug and something to eat. Settling for some crackers, she sat and waited for the coffee maker to finish. Hearing the beep just moments later, Willow groaned once again as she stood to retrieve her coffee-y goodness.

"Is there enough for two?" Willow nearly dropped her mug.

"Don't do that!" Willow exclaimed. Setting the mug on the counter and placing a hand over her racing heart, she leaned slightly over the counter. "And yes," she replied, once she had her breath again. "there is enough for two, so long as you stop sneaking up on me like that."

"Sorry. I said your name. Guess you were pretty zoned out." He found the mugs and poured himself a cupful. Willow, having reclaimed her seat was munching on the crackers, and Xander sat down next to her. They were quiet for a few minutes, enjoying the warmth of the coffee mugs they held in their hands. "Why is it so cold in here? It's like a meat locker."

"I was wondering the same thing." Not wanting to think any further about her parents, she added: "Eh, you know my parents."

"True." They simultaneously took a sip of their coffees. "You know what we should do?"

"What?" Willow asked dejectedly.

"We should make popcorn and find some scary movies."

"You want to do a sleepover?" Willow raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, why not? I mean, Buffy all but kicked us out of the Giles party. We should have a party of our own." Willow had to admit that his idea was a pretty good one.

"It would even distract us from thinking about it." She looked up to see Xander attempting puppy dog eyes. Rolling her own, she stood. "Fine, we'll see what we can scrounge up. But first we need to put this-" she waved to the coffee maker and supplies "away before dad gets home. You know how he is about coffee." Quickly, they cleaned up the kitchen, making sure everything was back in its hiding place before wandering into the living room to see what movies they could find.

* * *

**A/N: So someone got (mentioned) the David Tennant reference, but in case anyone was wondering who the wolf-man reference was in tribute to, it was Kris Holden-Reid who plays Dyson on_ Lost Girl_. Which I have been slightly obsessed with (which is also why this didn't get written sooner).**

**Sorry this one is a little shorter, just a filler chapter to try and get things moving along. **

**Just remember: reviews (if I can spell it) make me happy :)**


End file.
